The Accident
by Purplephilosophervoid
Summary: Laxus didn't know an accident happened when he was younger; before Tenrou Island. Now there's been another accident, but was it really an accident that threw a 16 year old girl into his life? With the help of his grandfather and guild Laxus might be able to handle his new responsibility. Rated M for language, violence, and darker topics.
1. March-The Start

March

The Start

Harley Foster jerked awake, instantly irritated that she had ben pulled from such a pleasant dream. Turning over she looked at her clock and let out a groan; 3:48 am. Before she could flop back into her mountain of pillows and hope to sink back into dreamland Harley heard a faint tapping.

Propping herself forward she scanned the room trying to figure out where the noise came from. The yellow glow from the lamp post outside the window allowed her to see most of the details in the attic room. Several battered skateboards were propped against the wall. Posters overlapped each other on the sloped ceiling and her floor was covered in clothes, books, and magazines. A section was cleared on the far side of the room where an old weight bench and dumbbells, that she had pulled from a dumpster, took up space. Along a wall was a hand rail that stopped people from falling into the stairs. The purple robe lights that wrapped around the wood didn't give off much glow to help in her search.

Nothing moved or gave any indication to where the noise came from. The still creepy silence that only shows up in the dark early morning covered the room like a thick blanket.

A loud crinkle of paper shot through the room as she leaned forward causing her to almost jump from the bed. Mentally scolding herself Harley looked down then quickly grabbed the culprit that was a Fiorian Sports magazine, and threw it under her bed. It was the swimsuit edition and that was not a conversation she was ready to have with her mother if the women found it.

A tapping once more filled the room. Swinging her head around Harley finally located where the noise was coming from. A small shikigami with mostly blue marking and a single red rectangle looked like a mouth rested against the outside of her window. As Harley stared at the the paper it again tapped almost frantically against the glass.

Harley stood from her bed and moved toward the window. When she was standing directly in front of it the shikigami seemed to fly away. Trying to see where the paper had gone Harley didn't notice the man standing at the edge of the field behind her house.

Harley inhaled deeply about to let out a sigh at the ridiculous thing that disturbed her sleep when her nose caught a smell that sent fear down running down her spine. Spinning around to face the room she took another deep breath. Gas.

Before she could move to the stairs and find her mother Harley felt the air pressure around her change. She barely had time to throw up her arms before she was blasted out the window.

Harley slammed into into the ground she could hear nothing but a loud ringing. The world spun around her, and as she lost consciousness the last thing she saw and focused on was the shikigami floating through the air.

 _Under Fiorian law all birth certificates must contain the names of the biological parents. If you are an unwed woman and want to receive child support the possible father must submit to a paternity test. In cases where the paternity test comes back negative other test can be administered to potential candidates at the cost of the woman._

 _If child support is not wanted a paternity test is not required, and the woman can fill out a form for the potential father not to be contacted in case of emergency._

 _In the case of emergency such as death of the caregiver the next of kin who is not the father will be contacted. If no next of kin is available the possible father will be contacted and paternity test given._

 _If at that time the test is positive the father may take on role as caregiver or choose to surrender parental rights. In this case the child will be taken to an orphanage. If the child is a mage they will be placed in the care of a guild or in the Magic Council Academy._

Harley set the paper work onto the table deciding she had done enough skimming and then adjusted as several of the pages caught on her bandages. The man sitting across from her didn't seem to notice that she was finished and continued looking over the files in front of him. If he hadn't been moving Harley could imagine him blending into the white hospital walls with his white magic council uniform.

A small cough into her hand grabbed his attention, causing him to look at her.

"So Miss. Foster do you understand the procedure?" He didn't wait for her to respond. "Your mother's death has been ruled accidental, and after you get your stitches removed this evening you will be staying in a hotel until we figure out where you're going."

"Where am I going exactly?" Harley shifted in her seat excited to learn that she would be discharged, she hated hospitals and wanted to be out as soon as possible. After the accident Harley had started to pay closer attention to her sensitive nose. She could pick up the smell of cleaning products with an undertone of feces, infection, and blood constantly.

"Well because you don't turn seventeen for another nine months you are still technically underage, and need to be cared for. Your grandparents have already signed over their rights," He chose to ignore Harleys snort at the mention of her grandparents "and if the paternity test we are sending to your possible father comes back negative you will most likely go to the Magic Council Academy."

"This seems a bit extensive. Can't I just be sent to the Academy and get it over with?"

With a shake of his head and a chuckle the man stood up from his chair and collected all the papers. "I wish it were that easy but laws are laws. People need to understand that there are consequences for their actions and take responsibility."

"If they just hand over their rights what responsibility are they taking?"

Harley watched as the man's smile became fixed and a look of irritation crossed his eyes. This was an expression Harley had received a lot in her short life time. People tended not to like blunt questions or observations from people who were young, underaged.

"Someone will contact you soon with more details. We will also keep you informed of when the insurance goes through along with the finalization of your mothers Will." He started to walk toward the door, before turning back to the hospital bed, and pulling a thick envelope out of his pocket. "The only thing recovered from the fire was a small safe. These are its contents."

He placed it on the table and without a backward glance left.

Harley sat for a moment staring at the stark yellow paper that screamed for attention in the bland room. She finally let out a sigh before ripping opening the envelope and dumping out the contents.

Several hundred jewel notes fell onto the table along with a two books. Harley placed the notes back in the envelope along with her mother's bible and picked up what she now realized was a diary.

It was something a pre-teen would have shoved under their mattress. The faded pink pleather had blue and purple flowers decorating the front, and it was sealed with a heart shaped lock.

Harley felt through her thick hair out of habit before realizing she wouldn't have a bobby pin to pick the small lock with. Checking to make sure no one was in the hall Harley ripped the lock off the book. After throwing the now ruined metal with its dangling pink strap into the trash can, Harley brought the diary closer to read.

As she flicked open the cover a picture fell onto her lap. Turning it over Harley felt her eyes widen. There was her mother looking more happy and healthy than Harley had ever seen her.

The Jessica Foster Harley had known was worn down from working eight to ten hour shifts five days a week as a CNA. She had worked continuously after her parents had disowned her for the actions that lead to the unplanned pregnancy and her refusal to give up her new daughter for adoption. That would have been a way to pretend it never happened.

The years of hard work had provided Harley with a stable life, but stole her mothers beauty and physical comfort. The Jessica staring out of the picture looked a little older than Harley. Her eyes bright and excited with brown hair styled to accent the thick waves that Harley had inherited.

The picture was taken at an angle with two men in the background. Jessica's hand was hooked in the arm of the one next to her as she leaned against his shoulder.

He was blond and was taking a drink with a face of indifference instead of looking at the camera. Harley was just able to make out what could be a scar cutting through his eye. The other one was leaning forward with a large smile that let his tongue hang from his mouth. He had a tattoo of a stick figured man on his face.

Placing the photo down Harley picked up the diary once more. Looking at the date she realized it was the diary her mother had kept while pregnant. Harley had a faint memory of her mother telling her she could read this diary someday.

Harley only made it through the first sentence before she had to do a double take and reread it. She let her tongue run over the tips of her odd fangs, something she had always questioned, as the words sunk in.

 _ **I'm pregnant and the father is Laxus Dreyar.**_

Harley picked up the photo and stared at the blond man before muttering to herself. "Well that explains a lot."

* * *

Laxus sat impatiently in the waiting room of the Magnolia Magic Council Office. He had been summoned earlier that day for a blood test. They had only told him it was for a paternity test and his grandfather, who was now sitting next to him, was the only thing keeping his anger in check.

This had happened several times in his life. Everytime it was from a woman looking for money and it always came back negative. Even though Laxus knew the eventual outcome it still pissed him off. He had never had sex without checking that the woman was on birth control, and he had only not used a condom a couple times when he was younger and stupid.

These accusations always just took time from training with his team and now kept him from completing the paperwork that he had to finish and send in to the council. It also didn't add to his stress level the risk that false stories could circulate to certain magazines and cause weeks of needed damage control. Laxus always started thinking that he should become celibate as he sat in the hard wooden chairs of the waiting room. Though that idea never hung around for long.

"Um, Mr. Dreyars?" A man younger than Laxus stopped several feet from where they sat. From how his hands shook holding a file his apprehension was obvious. "If you will both come with me."

Laxus let out a sigh as he pushed himself from the chair. He didn't care about their privacy policies. All they had to do was tell him it was negative so he could leave.

The building was like a maze, long halls that had no distinguishing features, as they followed the nervous worker to his office. When they finally arrived the man moved around the cramped space to get behind his desk after shutting the door and gestured to the two chairs in front of it.

After they sat Laxus felt a vein in his forehead begin to twitch as the man began looking through the files as if he hadn't checked them yet. Fortunately before Laxus could decide to break something the man looked up.

"I'm sorry. I don't usually work cases like this, and I had to check on the procedures."

"Procedures?" Makarov leaned forward while sending a questioning glance in Laxus' direction, an obvious question of _what did you do now_ in his eyes.

"Yes, well the test has come back positive..." The man immediately stopped and shrank backwards as Laxus broke the arm of his chair by squeezing his fist.

"What?" Laxus wanted to be told that he hadn't just heard the word positive, that he didn't have a screaming baby out there that he now had to pay for.

"The.. um the… test came back positive." The man was now shaking harder as he picked up several of the pages in front of him.

Makarov grabbed Laxus' arm in a firm gripped with a look that demanded his grandson remain calm before looking back forward. "So Laxus has a child. What happens now? I believe he can choose to terminate his rights, or take financial responsibility based on the mothers income?"

"Well you see that's where it becomes a little complicated." Pulling the correct page before him he squinted at the page as if he couldn't quite read what was written. " Your um.. Harvey?… Your son Harvey is sixteen and do to his mother's recent death has no other family. Instead of financial responsibility if you decide not to terminate your rights, Harvey would come live under your care until he turns seventeen... in about nine months."

Laxus' mind was short circuiting and he could only stare unfocused with wide eyes. He had a sixteen year old son. He was twenty eight with a sixteen year old son. The time lost on Tenrou Island had an affect on that but still, he would have been at least nineteen or twenty when this kid was born. How had he not been brought in until now? Who was the mother?

"Can you give us a moment?" His grandfather's words slowly brought Laxus back from his spiralling thoughts as what Laxus realized was a social worker, moved around the desk and out of the office closing the door behind him.

They sat in silence until Laxus gathered his wits enough to turn to his grandfather. "What do I do?"

Makarov took a deep breath as he considered the circumstances. Years ago Laxus wouldn't have asked, the boy would make his own decision and damn the consequences. Now the look of uncertainty and cry for help was clear in his grey eyes. If it were up to Makarov this new grandchild would be immediately brought into the guild and given a family, but it wasn't up to him.

"Listen to what your heart thinks is best." Makarov gave Laxus a pat on the shoulder before letting the man place his head into his hands as a tense silence once more filled the room.

Roughly twenty minutes later the door opened and the social worker entered the room and moved to his desk. "I realize this is happening quickly, but have you made a decision?"

"Yeah, I guess... I'm going to be a dad."


	2. First Impressions

March

First Impressions

She was going to meet her father, she was actually going to meet her fucking father! Harley sat on the train biting her fingernails, that until the explosion had been long and perfectly manicured, trying to wrap her mind around the idea as her internal monologue screamed.

Another council member had returned to her hospital room the day before to inform her that Laxus Dreyar had agreed to take custody of her, and give her the train ticket to Magnolia. To say that Harley was shocked was an understatement. She hadn't noticed or said a word as her stitches were removed, and only seemed to come back to reality as her friends had arrived to take her shopping for new clothes.

With the money from the safe Harley had been able to buy a pack and several sets of clothes at a thrift store. She then had to go to a regular retail store for underwear, and for the first time in her life she was glad she was built in a way that didn't require a bra. Those were just too expensive, and a tight camisole worked just as well.

She had gotten a hotel room and her friends, Mike and Nick, had lied to their parents so they could stay the night. The guys had reassured her that once her nine months where up she could always live with them. They had been planning on getting an apartment close to the college they all had been accepted to anyway. Harley was going to join them there; this shouldn't change that. But she wasn't able to shake the feeling that she wouldn't end up joining them.

Looking down at her new scuffed orange chuck taylors Harley wished the boys had come at least on the train ride with her instead of just driving her to the station in Oshibana. They could have kept her distracted from the anxiety that was crushing her lungs. Pulling out the lacrima phone Nick had shoved into her hand before she got onto the train Harley debated calling them.

Her eyes started to fill with tears as she stared at the background picture. It was the three of them at Nick's birthday party. They had bows from presents stuck to their heads and wide smiles. She shoved the phone back in her pocket taking a deep breath, pushing her tears away. She had never needed to rely on them before and she didn't need it now.

Leaning back into her seat she watched the countryside fly by not really seeing it. Without noticing she brought her hand back to her mouth and began once more biting her nails. Would Laxus like her? Did she want him to? Maybe he would help her control her magic. That idea caught Harley's attention.

Harley knew she wasn't a dragon slayer, she couldn't eat an element. Having fangs and a better nose than any body she knew could be just traits she had inherited. She should have figured out sooner who her father was now that she really thought about it. After all her magic was lightning based.

But there was another part of her magic. A part that made her want to shove it away and not learn more. The lightning she produced was dark green and poisonous, and the one time she had hit anyone with her magic was an experience she didn't want to repeat.

Living in a small religious community was only good if you were welcomed into the fold of like minded individuals. Harley and her mother were not. Everyone knew her mother had been disowned, and Harley couldn't remember a time when her lack of a father hadn't been commented on. Snide remarks that followed her.

In the second week of kindergarten a boy a year ahead of her had pushed her to the ground and informed her that her mother was a hedonistic slut. Harley hadn't really understood what he had said at the time, he had probably heard it from someone else, but she knew it was insulting and she didn't like being pushed. It was the first time magic had exploded out of her.

The lighting struck the boys arm opening a tear in his skin roughly four inches long. The injury wouldn't have been bad if the infection hadn't immediately started spreading from that opening. She watched the boy fall to the ground screaming in pain, he didn't bleed but dark green almost black lines started to branch off along his arm as his skin turned red.

Harley had been able to smell it, that sickening smell of infection. On pure instinct she had rushed forward and placed a hand surrounded by green electricity on the wound. The lines immediately receded and the tear burned close.

After that day she only released her magic when her body needed it. There was a circle of dead grass that until a week ago had been in her backyard. It had shown where she meditated and let the magic seep out of her.

That boy turned into her tormentor all through school and even harassed her when he spotted her around town. Her friendship with Drake and Nick had formed from being the outcast, all of them targets for the boy who had a scar on his arm.

She was brought out of her memories as the train came to a halt.

Harley had arrived in Magnolia.

A wave of nausea overloaded Harey's stomach. While she tried to exit the train with as much dignity as she could that was lost as she ended up sprinting to the bathroom at the side of the platform.

* * *

Laxus shifted on his feet as he stood near the train platform that would bring his son. The concept still had Laxus freezing in place every time he thought about it.

He had originally worried how his friends would react but they had been incredibly supportive; like they always had been. When they found out that all of the kid's belongings had been lost from a gas leak that caused the house to explode Evergreen had immediately offered to take them shopping. Bickslow and Freed told him they would stay at Laxus' house for a few days, stating that more people would make the situation less awkward.

Mira had found out, of course, so Laxus didn't feel the need to share with any other guild members.

The speaker above him crackled before it was announced that the train Laxus had been waiting for was arriving. Shifting once more Laxus debated moving forward, but decided to stay in place as the train pulled up to the platform. He watched as people began to exit the train and had to hold back a snort as a blonde girl bolted to the bathroom with a slightly green face.

Laxus became nervous not ten minutes later when the train had been boarded and started to pull away. Everyone who had exited the train had already left the platform, and he was alone.

Trying to remain calm Laxus tried to get information from the ticket booth, but was informed that everyone who had gotten a ticket from Oshibana to Magnolia had been on the train and had exited it. Moving to the side Laxus felt his pockets trying to find his phone. He soon realized with a curse that in his rush to get to the station on time he had forgotten the device on his nightstand.

Trying to keep his irritation in check, which was his usual response to any situation that was out of his control and made him anxious, he slammed open the doors leading to the street. His imposing figure easily cut a path through the morning crowd as he headed to the guild, determined to figure out what had happened.

* * *

After making sure her stomach was done emptying itself Harley sat on the bathroom floor leaning her head against the cool wall of the stall. After taking several deep breaths she forced herself to her feet, flushed the toilet, and went to the sink.

She had been able to move quickly enough to pull her hair up into messy bun before she hugged the porcelain, and after rinsing her mouth and face she let it once again fall down her back. The blonde waves hung almost to her waist, it was the only physical feature she had that she liked, and Harley had been lucky that none of it had burned.

Looking down at her bandaged forearms and hands; they were a different story. She remembered that she needed to change the wrappings today as she stood there itching at them. Her body healed fast but the mix of second and third degree burns had been taking a little longer. Shaking her head and chastising herself for stalling Harley slung her pack over her shoulder and headed back out onto the platform.

The train had already continued on and the area was void of any people. Biting her lip she began walking her way through the station looking around for the tall blond man she remembered watching years ago during the Grand Magic Games.

When she reached the front door with no sign of Laxus Dreyar Harley tried not to feel hurt. Maybe he got the time wrong? Or something came up and he's busy. A small voice spoke up from the back of her mind, _maybe he doesn't really want you._

Snapping her head around trying to clear that idea away Harley noticed a tall man with dark hair watching her, but as soon as she turned her head to get a better look he was gone. Feeling a wave of uneasiness Harley moved through the doors into the cool crisp morning air that came with mid spring. Looking around she spotted a coffee shop. The perfect place to ask for directions.

Harley stepped back out of the shop not five minutes later and started down the street toward the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. Not noticing that she was once more being watched.

Harley stood in front of the large wooden doors at the entrance to the guild trying to calm her breathing. She tried to remember all the things her mother had suggested she do when meeting new people. Harley had never actually used any of this advise, but figured it was better late than never.

Pulling herself up straight she forced her mouth to form into a soft smile. With one last mental shove Harley pulled open the door.

Considering it was before noon the hall was practically empty. The only people she could see stood in a group around the bar. They were speaking quickly as if trying to solve a problem. Harley's eyes immediately locked on to the man in the center of the group. His back was to her but she recognized the spikey blond hair and large black coat with fur trim.

Harley had always thought that coat was the most ridiculous fashion accessory she had ever seen. Telling herself to remain calm, and some nonsense about how first impressions are key to a good relationship Harley moved toward the group.

They were all so absorbed in their conversation none of them noticed her as she approached. When she stood behind the man who was her father Harley leaned forward and gave his coat a small tug.

"Excuse me are you Laxus Dreyar." She immediately felt like an idiot as she dropped her hand. Of course he was Laxus Dreyar!

She then felt intimidated and small as he turned around, which was a rare thing considering she had obviously inherited some of his height and stood six feet tall. The scowl he sent in her direction did not help.

"I don't have time for fans today. Come back tomorrow." His words were clipped and full of irritation before he swung back around and once more began talking to the group without a second glance.

Thoughts of a good first impression flew from Harley's mind. She hadn't paid attention to what the group had been discussing or she might have realized they were looking for her. Instead anger flooded her veins and made her see red.

He had blown her off! She had not spent the entire morning freaking out to be blown off!

Harley's foot shot out with a sharp kick and collided with the back of Laxus' knee. The group that had been ignoring her fell silent in shock as Laxus stumbled forward before spinning with a snarl. The thing with Harley was when she got mad she stopped caring about a lot of things. Like consequences.

"I'm not a fan! I'm your daughter you asshole!" Her words reverberated through the empty hall as Laxus froze.

Laxus stared at the young woman in front of him trying to process the change in events. She was tall and slim with blonde wavy hair slightly darker than his that stopped near her waist. Her nose had a crooked bump from being broken. But the thing that drew his gaze and what he found most unsettling was, now that he was paying attention, he met his own eyes when they locked scowls. Grey with thick lashes and heavy brows that had a very distinct arch.

Trying to compose himself he moved into a more relaxed position. Which proved somewhat difficult with his knee throbbing, she had a strong kick. The first thought that came to his mind slipped from his mouth.

"I was told I had a son named Harvey."

"My name is Harley and someone doesn't know how to read."

With the silence broken Harley's posterior dropped down and her eyes widened like she just registered what had occurred. Which she kinda had. Rolling her gaze toward the ceiling she scrunched her nose up before dropping her eyes once more to meet Laxus'.

"I'm sorry I kicked you." Her apology was pushed out of her mouth with clenched teeth. Her anger hadn't completely subsided.

The rest of the group finally seemed to get over their shock and Porlyusica moved forward.

"I was informed you received some physical injuries as the guild healer I have been asked to check them over. Wendy will be assisting me." The old woman's voice was hard and filled with irritation. Harley did not want to go with her.

But a pretty girl with blue hair that looked around Harley's age that leaned around the old woman with a sweet smile had Harley quickly changing her mind. "K"

"Come with us you can leave your bag." The old woman huffed before walking off toward the stairs with the girl close behind.

Harley glanced at Laxus and received a nod to follow them. Dropping her pack she did as she was told, hoping she hadn't ruined any relationship she could have had with her father in the first five minutes.

The small group that remained watched the girl move up the stairs to head to the infirmary. She reminded Laxus way too much of himself.

"She's spunky." Bickslow smirked at Laxus as if nothing that had happened was surprising.


	3. First Impressions cont

Chapter 3

Wendy's glowing hands swept over Harley's arms causing the blonde girl to release a sigh. It felt amazingly cool against her burned skin, and Harley could only watch as she was repaired. This is what magic should be. After several minutes Wendy stepped back with a frown.

"I'm sorry, my magic works best with fresher wounds. I was able to heal you, but there'll still be scars." Wendy spoke in a soft voice as she bit her lip.

Harley turned her limbs to get a better look. Along the outer side of her right forearm from the elbow to the tip of her pinky and the last two knuckles of her ring finger were swirling pink scars. Her left arm looked similar except when she had been thrown Harley had held her right hand in front of her left causing the scars there to stop at her wrist.

After taking a moment to roll her joints and bend her fingers Harley looked up at Wendy giving her a crooked smile while pulling down her shirt sleeves. "They work great so don't worry about the scars. I won't."

Wendy smiled softly before grabbing the discarded bandages and muttered something about throwing them away. Porlyusica moved forward as Wendy left telling Harley to remove her shirt so she could check her back where the stitches had been.

Wendy started to walk back around the curtain only to freeze and move back behind cloth. Up until that point Wendy had never felt any form of physical attraction.

As she had gotten older, a little taller than Lisanna, and to her happiness developed a curvier form, Wendy thought she would meet a guy and find love like all her friends. In a way she had as her and Romeo started dating in January around her seventeenth birthday, but there was something missing every time he kissed her. There was no spark, nothing; just skin touching skin.

Wendy could barely suppress the heat that came to her face as the image of Harley kept popping into her brain. Porlyusica was checking her back having Harley stand, and her long sleeved shirt was pulled over her head while kept in a position to cover her chest but exposing her stomach. Harley had a six pack.

Looking down at her feet Wendy tried to process this thought. It wasn't like she had never seen a six pack, Natsu walked around shirtless and Gray stripped naked multiple times a day even Romeo had one. Why was Harley different?

Was it that most women she had seen were **all** curves? It wasn't like Harley was built just like the guys, her hips belled slightly out helping to hold up her baggy jeans along with a belt and her abs weren't as much hard cutting lines as...

Jerking her head up Wendy cut off that thought. She didn't want to think about why Harley was different. She didn't want to think about how hard her heart had been beating as she healed and ran her hands over Harley's firm arms, or how a crooked nose could make someone more attractive, or how she had never felt this way with Romeo. Shutting down her mind as best she could Wendy walked back around the curtain as the examination was finishing.

"Well you aren't a dragon slayer, that's a relief. Your hearing is slightly damaged so you might miss some higher pitched noises, but that should clear up soon so Wendy shouldn't waist her Magic on it." Porlyusica turned and grabbed a small vial before spinning back to Harley. "Take this."

Harley didn't move and just stared at the old woman with an arched brow.

Giving an irritated sigh and scowl Porlyusica continued. "It's a six month birth control. Some form of protection is required for female fairy tail mages unless they are trying to conceive"

"I don't know if I'm going to be a mage, but okay." Harley chose to ignore the surprised looks from the old woman and a slightly pink faced Wendy as she drank the potion.

"I'll report my findings to your grandfather and Laxus before taking my leave." Without waiting for a response Porlyusica pushed aside the separation curtain and left the room.

"Grandfather?" Harley turned to Wendy.

"Um technically it would be your great grandfather, and that's Master Makarov" Wendy started walking out with Harley close behind her. "Why would you not be a mage?"

Harley didn't answer right away as the two walked down the stairs. Wendy wasn't sure if she had over stepped something, and didn't know if she should wait or change the subject. Before she could decided what to do Harley looked back at her.

"I don't like my magic." The tone Harley used indicated that was all she was willing to say on the topic.

Wendy gave a quick nod then headed over to the bar where she saw her exceed friend Carla with a soft "It was nice to meet you over" her shoulder.

Harley stood staring after Wendy, watching the way her short green dress swirled around black leggings with each step, wondering if she should have told her more. With a shake of her head deciding that maybe having a pretty girl like her wasn't a top priority Harley moved to the table that had her father sitting at it.

Several other people where taking up chair around him. In a moment of awkwardness Harley decided to lean against the table next to where her father sat instead of trying to figure out which stranger to sit next to.

Laxus didn't know where to start. He had been expecting a son and the idea of dealing with a teenage girl terrified him. The only teenage girls he had any long term experience with was Mira and Evergreen, and those relationships where very different then this situation. Fortunately his grandfather came to the rescue by hopping onto the table next to the girl. Of course she hadn't been expecting it and jumped slightly.

"Hello I'm Makarov, but you can call me grandpa or gramps. I heard there was a confusion of information, I hope you were able to arrive here without any trouble." Makarov's large smile didn't seem to relax the girl as she took his offered hand.

"Getting here was really easy, and my names Harley." She paused for a moment as she pulled her hand away before adding, "I'm just going to call you Makarov."

Laxus could tell her smile was strained as she crossed her arms. In the silence that followed he took the time to really look at her. She had orange sneakers, baggy jeans with a brown leather belt, and a grey mens long sleeved t-shirt that had holes around the cuffs and bottom. The shoes were the only thing that probably fit her right.

"Where did you get your clothes?" Laxus wasn't sure why he was asking, but it was already out.

"Um, a salvation army?" Harley couldn't figure out if he was judging her clothes or what he was doing as he lifted her backpack from where it had sat next to him.

"Everything you have is in here, right?" Harley gave a small nod as she grabbed the bag. "Well you have a big room to fill, let's go shopping."

Was he serious? He wanted to take her shopping? Harley glanced at the small old man on the table who only shrugged with a smile. Laxus had already stood up and started heading out of the guild, with a huff Harley pushed herself from the table to follow after him.

As the two blonds walked away Laxus' team looked at each other all silently asking the same question. After a couple seconds they jumped up from the table and moved to catch up.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Carla waved a paw in front of the girls face.

"What? I'm sorry Carla, what were you saying?" Wendy turned to her best friend with a slight blush on her face. She had been watching Harley as the blonde left the hall behind Laxus.

"I was asking if you were planning on going out with Romeo and if you want me to stay somewhere else?" The exceed's arched eyebrow caused Wendy to blush harder.

As Wendy grew up Carla had become more relaxed and turned into the friend a teenage girl needed instead of a mother figure. She could still have a sharp word if she thought Wendy was about to do something that would get her hurt, but she was less condescending about it.

Even though Carla didn't say it this attitude change was brought on by the fact that the male dragon slayers and some of the other guild members treated Wendy like a little sister; that was still the twelve year old that had joined the guild. Wendy would always be shy and not willing to shake up the relationships with her family. So she needed someone in her corner to have her back, to say my friend is an adult treat her like one.

Wendy leaned closer to Clara and dropped her voice, "I don't want to see Romeo tonight. I need to figure some things out."

"What things?"

Wendy couldn't help glance back at the doors before looking back at her friend. "I don't think I really like Romeo as someone to date."

"Why? I mean you seem happy with him."

"Yeah I have fun hanging out with Romeo, but every time he kisses me… it's like…" Wendy sat back and stared at the table trying to think of the best way to describe how she felt.

Carla didn't press and let the girl think for a moment. She started shifting nervously just before Wendy raised her head again the blush finally receding.

"You know how in Romance novels there's supposed to be butterflies in your stomach, and when you kiss there's fireworks and all that stuff? Well none of that is there with Romeo."

"Those are just stories, maybe it doesn't happen like that." Carla had no experience herself on the topic.

"That's why I haven't said anything." Wendy turned back to the door as she heard someone pull it open.

Levy, already round and waddling at five months with twins, and Gajeel carrying their almost three year old daughter entered the hall. They had been the first couple out of Wendy's friends to admit publicly that they were together.

Gray had finally confessed his feelings for Juvia soon after that. Jellal had joined the guild several years ago, and Erza now lived with him and their son in a house near her favorite bakery. Natsu and Lucy took a little longer to figure their relationship out, but after a few years of driving the guild crazy they were happy.

An idea formed in Wendy's mind that had her running up to her pregnant friend with Carla following close behind. "Hi Levy, do you need a check up?"

"No you gave me one earlier this week." Levy chuckled at how flustered Wendy was as the younger girls face turned red.

"You okay, kid?" Gajeel looked concerned, Wendy didn't usually forget medical things.

"I'm fine, um.. could I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Levy didn't make any motions to move and stood waiting with a soft smile.

"Um" Instead of saying anything Wendy glanced at Gajeel. Catching on Levy turned to her husband.

"Could you get Rowan some apple juice at the bar?" It was as if she had said some magic words. The small black haired girl immediately pushed away from where she had been snuggling her father's chest with wide red eyes that were filled with excitement.

"Daddy put me down!" Gajeel shot Levy a glare as his child wriggled in his arms determined to go find juice.

Giving a sigh in defeat he placed the girl down and followed her as she bolted to the bar where a grinning Mira was waiting. Levy smiled at the scene before turning back to Wendy and nodded to a far table.

Instead of facing Levy when they got there, Wendy took the seat next to her and pushed forward with her question. "What does it feel like to kiss Gajeel?"

"What?"

"That's not what I mean! Um not Gajeel specifically… shit." Wendy's face looked like it would never return to her usual skin tone as she tried to figure out how to say what she wanted.

"What I believe Wendy is trying to ask is how is kissing someone supposed to feel, is it like how the books describe it or something different." Carla stood on the table keeping an eye on the rest of the guild, ready to warn her friend if anyone approached. She did not want rumors started about this conversation.

"Oh" Levy didn't know how to proceed. The older women in the guild had a silent agreement to not talk about these things in front of Wendy. It wasn't that they didn't know how old she was; Wendy just still acted so innocent and sweet. It was a surprise to even hear her swear. When she started dating Romeo they decided to wait until she came to talk to them. Levy had never considered that she would be the one Wendy came to with questions.

After considering for a moment she decided to proceed with caution. "Those books aren't wrong, but it's different for everyone. Can you tell me why you're wondering?"

Wendy bit her lip glancing away realizing that her feelings were right, and what she was going to have to do even with the daunting consequences. She took a deep breath and looked back at Levy. "I don't feel anything when Romeo kisses me."

Levy caught the way that Wendy worded that statement. Smiling softly she took the younger girls hand with a reassuring squeeze. "Then you should tell him, waiting will just make it worse."

Wendy sat for a few minutes until Carla cleared her throat indicating Gajeel was walking toward them. Blowing out a heavy breath she leaned forward to give Levy a hug before standing up.

"Thanks for the advise. Carla I'll meet you at home." The white exceed followed as Wendy left the guild.

 **I know I said I wasn't going to make this about Romance, but this isn't going to be the main focus. It's an important side focus.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading about awkward teenagerdom.**

 **-P.P.V**


	4. Awkward Shopping

Chapter 4

The walk through town was awkward. Bickslow and Evergreen tried to get Harley talking but she gave one word answers and seemed focused on other things. Laxus was the only one who could hear her softly talking to herself. He would catch a few words every couple minutes that where muffled by as she bit her nails, and it sounded like she was listing off things she had to buy and get done.

Close to the store where Laxus had planned to go Harley looked over at him. "Do you know if the city council building is open?"

Laxus shrugged.

"Yes, it's already open. Why do you need to go there?" Freed, of course, had the answer.

Harley blew some air out of her nose before answering. "I need to get a new I.D card so I can open a bank account here and transfer my moms funds and the insurance money when that goes through into my name."

"Why don't we finish some shopping first. You can see your room when we drop things off, maybe decide if it needs different furniture or something, and then we'll head over to the council building." Evergreen spoke reaching up to rest her hand on Harley's shoulder, while throwing Laxus a look that said **HE** should be talking more.

The group walked into the large superstore that was advertised to carry everything you could ever need. Bickslow ran over to get a cart and started riding it as they moved to the clothing section. Laxus was a little glad his friend had left his "babies" as the guild, they were getting enough stares already.

Harley tossed her bag into the cart and walked into the women's area to begin looking through jeans. Evergreen followed leaving the men to stand near the cart unsure what to do with themselves.

Laxus watched as Evergreen tried to get the girl to try on some skirts and was immediately turned down. What would living with a teenage girl be like? He thought of the movies he had seen with young women. The image of crying, yelling how someone just didn't understand, and other hormonal outburst came to mind.

At that thought Laxus' brain stuttered… hormones, that ment periods. He would be living with a teenage girl, and if Evergreen and Mira where any comparison that girl would become a roaring crying bitch every month. The two women weren't as bad now, but Laxus' memories did not give him a good picture of the ordeal.

Freed poking his arm brought Laxus from his thoughts. "Laxus are you alright? You've become very pale."

"Just realizing the implications of my new roommate."

Bickslow began cackling and threw an arm around the blond man's shoulders. "No more bringing home one night stands for you!"

To Laxus' irritation at that moment Harley joined them dropping multiple pairs of jeans and several running shorts into the cart. She snorted before looking at Laxus with a small smirk. "I don't care where you hook up. Just let me know so I don't walk in on it, and I don't want to hear anything either." Her next words where muttered, and Laxus was sure he wouldn't have heard it over Bickslow laughing without his dragon slayer hearing. "Sex just sounds weird."

Laxus felt his neck heat as he tried to figure out how to respond. Harley began pushing the cart forward with Evergreen suppressing a giggle while placing some of her own selection in the cart.

When Harley stopped Laxus was trying not to think about what she had said. Being a very private person the thought of someone hearing him have sex didn't sit well. When sharing a house with Freed and Bickslow he never took women home, their place or hotels were the choices he had, unless he knew his friends would be gone. Bickslow nudged him and with another moment of horror Laxus realized he was standing in front of the ladies underwear section.

"Man if you still need us to, me or Freed could stay over with Ever." Bickslow looked more concerned than Laxus had seen him in awhile. When they had learned Harley's gender the group had decided it would be best for Laxus to just try to get to know her instead of his friends staying over.

Laxus pinched the bridge of his nose before asking, "Why?"

"Laxus" Freed hesitated before continuing, "You seem very overwhelmed."

"Of course I'm fucking overwhelmed!" He didn't raise his voice but the snap in his tone made Freed step back. Immediately feeling regret Laxus took a breath before continuing. "I have a kid, something I've never wanted or at least didn't want to consider until I was married. Then I thought I was going to be dealing with having a son. I could handle a boy, I was one, it would've been something I could relate to. This," He gestured to the rows of brightly colored underwear and bras in front of him. "This is not."

Freed stepped closer with a reassuring smile. "We'll figure it out, and maybe you _can_ relate to Harley. You just need to get to know each other."

The men heard Evergreens voice moving toward them, sounding irritated. She was following Harley as they rounded a corner.

"Why can't we get you anything fun? Package panties, sports bras, and camis aren't sexy."

Harley threw her choices into the cart and spun back to Ever. "Look, the only reason to buy sexy underwear or bras is in the hopes someone'll see it. I currently don't want that. So I would rather be comfortable."

Evergreen let out a sigh and held up her hands. "Fine, but if you meet a guy before you can buy anything cute don't come crying to me."

"If that day _ever_ comes I will call you with the most heartfelt apology." Harley finished her sarcastic reply with an eye roll and pushed the cart somewhere Laxus wasn't expecting, the men's section.

Evergreen let out an exasperated huff before moving forward. Harley hadn't left the cart at the side like before and Laxus felt more comfortable following her into this area. He noticed Bickslow catch Evergreen's attention and pull her away; wanting help picking out something for himself. The man flashed Laxus a grin and gestured to the blond girl.

She stood in front of a display of t-shirts that had pop culture images on the front that Harley seemed to be scrutinizing. As he moved next to her she pulled a black t-shirt from a pile with a cartoon character Laxus didn't recognize. Instead of putting it in the cart she folded it in half and pulled the cloth around her rib cage.

"What were you doing?"

Harley turned to him with an arched brow. "Picking out clothes?"

"No, when you folded it over."

"Oh, I was making sure it fit without having to try it on."

The awkward silence that followed was suffocating. They both stood there staring at the shirts but not really seeing them. Eventually Laxus found a question to ask her. "Do I have to register you for school?"

"No," Harley let out a small laugh. "I graduated early... in december."

"You seem a little young to be done with high school."

"I skipped second grade and got out of taking as many electives as I could in high school so I wouldn't have to stay longer." Harley started walking as she talked.

They moved through the rows and she grabbed plain t-shirts in various colors, long sleeved thermals, a hoodie and a jacket. The conversation had once more fell away.

Laxus was about to try again when Harley pulled on a black slouchy beanie and turned to him pointing at her head.

"Thoughts?"

Laxus was caught off guard, nobody asked him for fashion advice. "Uuh, looks good?"

She nodded and added the hat to the pile of fabrics growing in the cart, and pulled her hair up into a bun. Craning her neck Harley looked for his friends before shrugging and moving out of the clothing section.

"Where are the bathroom supplies?" Harley asked as they walked together.

Laxus pointed and began heading that direction, but after a few feet Harley stopped. Looking back at her he noticed that the tips of Harley's ears had started to turn pink.

"Are we… going to be sharing a bathroom?"

Letting his shoulders relax and Laxus let out a small laugh. "Fortunately no. We will not be sharing a bathroom. Your room has its own."

"Good" She started pushing that cart again. "Thanks for doing this by the way."

Laxus grunted as they continued walking.

After grabbing shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and a toothbrush with toothpaste Laxus' horrible thoughts came back with the feminine care aisle. He wasn't sure what to do, but then Harley took over.

She left the cart with him allowing Laxus the choice not to follow. Grabbing a couple different boxes she walked back to toss them in the cart without comment. Then they were walking again and Harley began asking how the guild worked. Laxus knew he shouldn't have felt so awkward, but he really couldn't help it.

They met up with the others after checking out, and the atmosphere was somewhat relaxed, with Harley being more responsive to conversation. They ended up talking about the inner workings of the guild and various jobs they had been on all the way to his place.

Laxus was about to ask about Harley's magic when he noticed her looking in awe at the living room they had walked into. The house was a three story victorian with a wrap around front porch. On the first floor was a large living room that once had a wall running through it to make a seperate dining room, the back of the floor had a bathroom, a kitchen that had a breakfast nook where he ate his meals, and a guest room. The second floor had three bedrooms; one was a master that was his and the other two once belonged to Freed and Bickslow. The attic used to hold Freed's study/ Bickslow's workshop, but was now empty. Laxus' weight bench and other exercise equipment took up the basement along with the laundry room.

He watched as she gave a slight shake to her head before placing down the bags and following him on a tour. As he showed Harley the house Laxus wondered what her home had been like. As hard as he tried to rack his memory he couldn't place a face to the name on the forms he had been given.

What kind or life had Harley lived? Had her mother been well off? Had they been poor? He had read that Jessica Foster was eighteen when Harley was born. Laxus remembered being eighteen and he couldn't suppress the shudder at having to raise a kid that young.

Once they finished the first floor and basement the two of them grabbed the bags and headed up the stairs, leaving the others raiding his fridge. The landing on the second floor had a door with another flight of stairs behind it, a hall to their left, and a large window looking out to the front yard.

Moving down the hall and standing between two doors Laxus turned to the girl behind him.

"Okay. You have two choices for rooms, and I'm in the one on the end." He pointed to the door that faced them from the end of the hall.

Harley dropped her bags and moved to the door on her left. It was Freed's old room. The walls where a light beige. A full sized bed was tucked against one wall with dark brown bedding. There was a simple dresser and bookshelf next to a closet. Two windows had thick blackout currents that had been left open. The connecting bathroom had a sink, toilet and shower stall. It was a very plain. Freed didn't like things distracting him when he tried to sleep.

Harley let out a soft sigh as she looked around the room. Without comment she grabbed her bags and sat them on the bed.

"You don't want to look at the other one?" Laxus could tell that she didn't look happy, but he could only assume that she was thinking about her old room; her old life.

"No, this is fine." Her smile didn't reach her eyes and Laxus got the feeling it wasn't the idea of her old home making her sad.


	5. First Day

Chapter 5

Harley's body ran on a schedule. Losing everything she once knew and spending a week in the hospital wasn't going to change that.

At 5 am the alarm she set for her phone went off. At 5:15 she completed her morning stretches. At 5:20 she finished getting dressed and using the bathroom. Then she paused.

Harley had planned to go on a jog around the neighborhood; it was something she would be doing every other morning. Her mother had known this but would Laxus want to know? Would he be awake? Would he be mad if she woke him up to tell him? Would he be mad if she didn't?

Leaning her head against the door Harley tried to figure out how Laxus would react. She had already screwed up once with the kick, and she wanted to make this work.

Yesterday she had learned that Laxus was rough around the edges and awkward. It had been strange to realize he was like her in a lot of ways, or technically that she was like him. After dropping off her new stuff Laxus and Freed had gone with her to the city council building. They ended up spending most of the day there.

It was stressful filling out forms and answering the same questions over and over again. Laxus actually left the building at one point. Harley could tell he was about to blow up on someone and wished she could have walked out with him.

When they finally were done (her new I.D would arrive by mail in 5 to 7 business days) Freed had suggested they get food and head back to Laxus'. Bickslow and Evergreen where waiting for them with a movie to watch. Harley still remembered their looks of disappointment, and the uncomfortable guilt the followed, when she informed them that she was going to eat her take out while putting her things away, and then go to bed.

It wasn't as if she didn't mind handing out with them, but it had been a long day. The more Harley thought about it she also didn't know them enough to feel comfortable spending that much time with them. Hell she even needed to take breaks from Drake and Cole regularly.

Deciding that letting Laxus know where she was would be the best thing Harley left her room. With her enhanced eyesight walking down the dark unfamiliar hall was no problem. Leaning against the his door with one hand on the knob she knocked.

"Laxus?" Harley spoke quietly then held her breath listening. She thought she heard a grunt, but couldn't be sure. Opening the door slightly she pushed her head against the crack and knocked again. "Laxus?"

This time she heard the grunted response. "Wha…"

"I'm going for a jog. I'll be back soon."

A grunt of acknowledgment and the sound of him moving in the bed reached her ear before she closed the door with a smile.

An hour later a sweaty Harley was moving around the kitchen feeling satisfied that she now knew the area a little better. From force of habit she quickly found ingredients to make dinner. For years it had been part of her morning ritual. Get up, exercise, make supper to be reheated and eaten when mom came home from work that evening, get a shower, go to school. After graduating early that last one changed to doing whatever she felt like.

Laxus didn't keep much food on hand, but Harley was able to find everything for meatloaf. The recipe was simple, delicious, and always loved by her mother. Mixing the ingredients always felt therapeutic as she mashed them together with her hands. Letting her mind drift with the familiar rhythm Harley felt her body relax more than it had since the accident. After closing the oven door and starting a timer Harley froze.

Sometimes even when you know something is real your subconscious doesn't except it. Small moments are all it takes to jar the rest of your brain into reality. A soldier can go to war and not realize the implications of where he is until he is told to draw his weapon and release the safety, or a friend will ask that something a parent wouldn't want to see be destroyed if he doesn't make it back.

As Harley stared at the timer realization hit. She would never see her mother again. They would never eat another meal together. Never watch a movie while her mother soaked her feet. Never laugh at the stories her mother brought home from work. She would never brush Harley's hair back and tell her everything would be okay.

Tears streamed down Harley's face and air refused to enter her lungs. Memories burst into her mind refusing to be ignored. Stumbling backwards as her legs shook Harley ran into the opposite counter and dropped to the floor. Bring her knees to her chest she curled into a ball and let every ounce of sadness pour from her.

* * *

Laxus pushed himself from his bed with a sigh. When Harley had told him she was going for a run he had been barely conscious and planned to fall back asleep. Then he remembered that he now had a daughter and the anxiety that followed had him lying awake for almost an hour.

Getting a quick shower Laxus wondered if she would be back by now. Would Harley want to go to the guild? How would everyone react? Would Natsu pick a fight with her? Laxus knew that last one was extremely likely.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and t-shirt Laxus headed down stairs. The smell of cooking meat had his mouth watering before he reached the first floor. Deciding to follow his nose Laxus walked to the kitchen, but stopped mid step as he heard sobbing.

Peaking around the corner he saw Harley on the floor in running shorts and tank top crying. It seemed to be coming to an end as she hiccuped and wiped her face.

Backtracking to the stairs Laxus moved up several steps. He decided that if she was still on the floor when he got to the kitchen then he would try comforting her. Normally light on his feet Laxus walked down the last few steps as loudly as he could. When he reached the bottom he called out. "What are you cooking?"

He listened as Harley scramble around before he walked in the kitchen. She was now standing with her back facing him.

"Old habits die hard. I'm making meatloaf for supper tonight." Her voice sounded shaky as she bent to look in the oven.

Laxus rubbed the back of his head. "I actually eat supper at the guild." Shifting slightly an idea came to him. "But meatloaf for breakfast doesn't sound to bad."

Harley turned with a blotchy red face and forced smile. "That sounds great. It should be ready by the time I'm done with my shower."

She quickly left the room not meeting Laxus' eyes as she walked past.

Laxus began making coffee wondering if he should add something a little stronger to the mix.

* * *

Wendy woke up with crusty eyes from falling asleep crying.

She had spent the day before talking with Romeo. While she wasn't sad that their relationship was over Wendy felt terrible about hurting her friend. He hadn't understood why she had even dated him in the first place if she didn't have those feelings for him. After trying to explain how she felt Romeo had stormed off. Carla had tried to comfort her, but the damage was done.

When she had gone to the guild for dinner Mira informed her that Romeo looked upset and had taken a job. The older woman seemed sad about the breakup, but only because they would have had beautiful babies.

Wendy hadn't stayed long. Her friends constant questioning about the ended relationship made her want to scream. Going to sleep she could only hope that Romeo didn't get himself hurt from taking a job while mad. This thought ended up giving her nightmares.

After slowly getting ready, and putting on concealer to cover her under eye bags, Carla grew impatient and practically pushed Wendy out the door. Wendy always loved spring and moving into the warm afternoon sun helped ease her mind.

Carly floated beside her as they walked to the guild. The flowers where starting to bloom and the exceed grabbed a pretty pink one, and pushed it into Wendy's hair. Laughing and feeling lighter Wendy started chatting with Carla about spending the day volunteering at the hospital.

Having slept in she wasn't surprised to hear the buzz of a crowd from the guild hall as they approached. What did surprise Wendy was that no one was talking about her recent break up instead everyone was focusing on one thing. Laxus' daughter.

Wendy felt her pulse jump as she walked through the doors and spotted the blonde. Harley was sitting at the bar with her nose in a book. The way her shoulders stiffened Wendy got the impression Harley was trying to ignore the looks and whispers that kept focusing her way.

"I heard you met the newest Dreyar." A calm voice had Wendy turning to see Erza.

With a large smile Wendy held out her arms for the little boy clinging to her friend. She was let down as he choose to hide his face in his mother's red hair.

"Sorry Wendy, Cole has been fussy today. Now there are rumors flying left and right. What do you know?"

"Rumors?"

"Yes," Erza gave an annoyed huff. "About Laxus' daughter. That her mother is someone famous who now doesn't want a kid. Laxus knocked someone up and they have finally found each other..."

Wendy looked back to where Harley sat feeling sorry for her. The rumor mill in Fairy Tail was usually just annoying if you were the focus, but could be hurtful when the wrong thing was said.

"The only reason she's here is because her mother died in a terrible accident, and she has no other family. That's all I know. I'm going to try and stop these rumors before someone says something dumb."

"Good luck, this place loves rumors. They help with betting pools." Erza began walking away with a shrug. "We're going to the park if you want to come by later."

With a smile Wendy walked toward the bar trying to not let her eyes stray too much toward Harley. She completely failed. As she stole another glance at the blonde the memory of the infirmary shot across her vision. This caused Wendy to do something she hadn't done in years. She tripped and fell on her face.

Scrambling to her feet Wendy shrugged off Carla's concern and finished her walk to the bar. She refused to look up knowing that her face now looked like a tomato.

"Well that hasn't happened in awhile." Miras chipper voice greeted her as Wendy sat on a bar stool.

Wendy let out an awkward laugh. Her mouth feeling dry. "Yeah…. Um could I have some water?"

When Mira moved down the bar Wendy risked another look toward the blonde. She felt her face reheat as she met grey eyes.

Harley smiled and arched her eyebrow before moving to sit next to Wendy. "You hit the floor kinda hard. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm.. It's fine." Wendy looked down at the wooden bar not even noticing Mira had brought her drink then left to help someone else.

"Ahem" Carla's cough brought Wendy's head up.

"Oh! Harley this is my best friend Carla." Wendy ignored Carla's look of _what's wrong with you_ before the exceed turned to the blonde.

Harley shook the white paw extended toward her, "It's nice to meet you."

Before any conversation could continue a shout caused the three of them to jump.

"Hey Wendy!" Natsu ran up to them dragging Lucy behind him. "You want to go on a job with us?"

"What job?" Wendy loved her team, but without Erza around to keep them in line jobs that lasted longer than two days turned into a nightmare. She had started being cautious until Erza was ready to let Cole stay with a babysitter.

"Don't worry it's…" Lucy was quickly cut off by Natsu.

"Who are you?" He leaned in sniffing Harley who tried to back up. "You smell like Laxus."

"Uhhhh please stop smelling me. And that might be because I'm living with him?" Harley said as Natsu continued invading her space.

"Natsu! Stop it! Why are you living with Laxus?" Lucy questioned as she started pulling Natsu back.

"I'm his daughter." Harley looked at Wendy for help.

"Then you must be a mage! Fight me!" Natsu slipped out of Lucy's grip and jumped forward with a right hook.

Completely caught off guard Harley was sent flying over the bar as his fist collided with her face. Natsu would've followed her if Mira hadn't appeared behind him with a demonic aura.

Ignoring the two women and exceed yelling at Natsu Wendy jumped over the bar. With a frustrated sigh she looked at a now unconscious Harley. Crouching down Wendy brushed away the long blonde hair to look at the bruise already swelling on her cheek.

Letting magic flow through her fingers Wendy rested her hand against Harley's face, and easily healed the damage. She left her hand there trying to figure out the jittery anxiety that seemed to spread from her palm. Her eyes wondered to lips that where light pink and disproportional with a full bottom and thin top. Ideas began to form that caused Wendy to fell unsure and wonder if she really knew herself.

Pulling back as Harley began to stir Wendy decided to worry about having strange feelings for another girl later. When she was alone. And could try to understand without distractions. Like crooked noses or stormy eyes with thick lashes.

"What happened?" Harley pushed herself up as she stared at Wendy. "Did he hit me?"

"Yeah, knocked you out to." Wendy's soft smile dropped to a frown as Harley looked to the ground and hunched her shoulders. She could see that the ear she had tucked the blonde's hair behind was turning a bright red. Reaching forward she spoke softly, "It's okay Natsu picks…"

Before Wendy could touch her Harley had stood and was walking out of the guild without raising her head. Coming out from behind the bar Wendy debated on following her, but decided not to she noticed Laxus on the stairs. The tall man moved to where Natsu was still being yelled at. Wendy knew what would happen next.

"What the hell is going on?" His voice boomed over their shrill ones.

Mira turned to Laxus, "Natsu picked a fight with Harley and punched her over the bar."

"Damn it." Laxus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is she okay?"

Wendy decided to speak up, but quietly. "I healed her but she seemed upset and left the guild."

Laxus scowled at the pinkette who looked ready to fight again. Wendy wince as Natsu was electrocuted, and then twice more. Laxus gave one last irritated look to the now unconscious man before leaving.

Wendy let out a sigh before checking on Natsu, wishing that she could be the one to go after Harley.


	6. April- Freezing

April

Freezing

It had been almost three weeks since what Laxus referred to as Natsu incident #326. In that time he had suddenly found himself having a regular schedule. Which was something Laxus never had before.

He would wake up and instead of going to the guild Harley had breakfast waiting for him. The food was almost as good as Mira's, and eating with someone who didn't need or make constant conversation was relaxing. The silence was comfortable, but Laxus still felt like he was living with a stranger.

After eating they would walk to the guild while indulging in small talk. Laxus had quickly learned that the topic of her magic was avoided and the same went for her mother. He learned a bit about her two best friends that would be coming to visit over their spring break (they hadn't graduated early). Harley enjoyed skateboarding, and Laxus considered buying her one but had no idea what to get.

When they got to the guild the two parted ways. Harley would keep walking and Laxus would either do paperwork or train and hangout with his team. He had been refusing to go on jobs, wanting to know who was living in his house better before he left it.

Harley wouldn't return to the guild until 6 o'clock and they would have supper together. At first it caught Laxus off guard when she had shown up and asked when they were eating. Now his team and grandfather would join them even if they were doing different things. Laxus had never experienced a traditional family meal, and found it to be something he never realized he wanted. While it wasn't traditional in the sense of a mother, father, and children but everyone seated at the table where **his** family.

Again Harley wouldn't talk much, more seeming to absorb the conversations around her. When they finished she would help Mira clean up the mess and then leave.

Sitting at his desk Laxus felt like he was going to rip his hair out in frustration. How was he supposed to get to know his daughter if she didn't want to spend any time around him? He didn't know where she went everyday and he was starting to think she didn't want to be in Magnolia. For some reason that thought didn't sit well with Laxus.

He was spending the day training with his team, but had decided to leave early. It was still a few hours before 6 and Laxus wanted to ask his grandfather for advice, and figure out how to reach his clearly depressed daughter.

* * *

 _What's wrong with me?_ The sun shining through the leaves above Harley created entrancing patterns around her, but not enough to pull her from her thoughts. _Why am I like this?_

The glade where she sat had been beautiful. Flowers covered the ground and the grass was soft. Now the large circle around her only held grass that was yellow and dead. After a few weeks of Harley releasing her magic this wasn't surprising.

Giving a slow sigh Harley flopped onto her back. She had lost count of the days. Had she been here more than two weeks? Less? She didn't know, because everything seemed to blur together.

Everyday she wondered around town and the East Forest. Everyday she compared her old life to this one. Everyday she wanted to see and talk to the one person who had always been there for her.

Harley tried to snap out of it, but at this point she was just going through the motions unable to leave her mind for very long. Even knowing she was being watched couldn't bring about a rise in action.

It happened at least once a day; that feeling of someone's eyes focused on you. Every time she would turn, and barely catch a glimpse of who ever it might be. Then she would get sucked back in to her thoughts and continue walking.

A ringtone had her jerking back up into a seated position. Rubbing her eyes while pulling out her phone Harley realized she had started falling asleep. Staring at the screen she smiled softly to herself at the text message that was there.

 _Hey loser spring break starts next week! I know you miss my sexy ass but keep smiling till you get to see it again! - Nick_

Nick and Mike where exactly what she needed. Harley texted with them every night and it was the only time she felt normal. When she told them how things were going they had informed her she was depressed. All she could say was, "no shit."

She was in a funk (what her mother called depression) and the worst part was that she knew it. She wanted to talk to Laxus and open up with him. She wanted to talk to the crazy people at the guild. She wanted to do so much more with these people who didn't give her looks of disgust for simply existing. But she couldn't. Instead she threw up walls. Walls that the part of her brain that knew what was wrong couldn't break through.

Noticing the time Harley sent a quick reply before pushing herself to her feet. A week, all she needed to do was last one more week and she would see her friends. Then it would be five days of hanging out. After that she would do better. She would feel better.

Looking at the dead grass she noticed that with the sun shining through the leaves it was still a beautiful glade. Maybe she should try to start doing better now. With a nod to herself Harley started toward the guild knowing she would get there well before 6 o'clock.

On her walk Harley made a plan. She was going to see if Wendy was at the guild, and talk to her. The girl seemed sweet (not to mention pretty) and that first day Harley had wanted to be friends with her. Getting humiliated in front of Wendy with a punch to the face had pushed that thought from her mind. If Wendy wasn't there Harley would talk to Mira. Then at supper she would make an effort to join in the conversation.

Repeating this plan helped keep her from sinking back into herself. It wasn't full proof a few times she felt herself slip, but it was all she had for now. Still concentrating Harley pushed open the guild doors and walked towards the bar. As she looked around trying to find a dark blue head of hair her plan fell apart.

Her eyes locked onto a boy sitting at the bar. He had been angled in the direction of the door and when their eyes met he gave her a wide smile. To anyone else he would be considered attractive. Short brown hair, clear blue eyes, and a jawline that could cut glass. He was muscular and as tall as Harley. He looked like he was dressed for a date wearing a grey dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and black jeans. The only blemish on his skin, that drew Harley's gaze, was the scar on his right forearm.

Harley thought she was going to be sick. Her tormentor, her bully sat staring like he was happy to see her. She was rooted in place as he stood and walked toward her with Mira following close behind.

"Hey Harley, it's been awhile." He spoke like they were friends.

When she didn't respond Mira jumped in. "Luke here has been waiting for you all after noon. I told him you wouldn't be here till six, but looks like it's fate that you decided to come in early."

"Heh yeah I wanted to talk to you." He glanced at Mira then the door obviously not wanting to talk here.

Harley did not want to go with him. His friends where probably waiting to help him throw her into a dumpster again (it had happened more than once). Fortunately she had finally found her voice. "I don't really…."

"Oh nonsense," Mira once more cut in practically pushing the two towards the door. "I'll tell Laxus you're busy. And after all you've been waiting to see your friends."

Generally Harley like Mira she seemed sweet, and even though she got a strange almost uncomfortable sense that she had met or seen Mira before she still felt now. Now she wanted to choke the bubbly woman.

As they were herded out the door Harley stared at Wendy, who just happened to be walking in. The girl looked worried and before either of them could speak Harley found herself outside the guild with only Luke for company. Not wanting to be near him Harley started walking. If she could get to Laxus' house she could slam the door in his face.

"Harley... Harley wait." He quickly caught up to her. "I just want to talk, please." Caught off guard by her sudden stop at his words he continued walking several feet before turning back.

He wanted to talk? Fine. Harley quickly realized that he wouldn't leave her alone unless she made him. Luke was the most determined pig-headed asshole she had ever met. She changed directions and didn't wait for him to follow.

Sorting through her brain she tried to think of a place where they could be somewhat alone but close enough to people if she needed to scream for help. Spending weeks wondering the city made deciding on a place easy. Clenching her fist she chose the nearest park.

As they walked she remembered all the times Luke had messed with her, they ran in her mind on a loop. When they were younger she learned that fighting back only got her in trouble. The adults would yell at her for causing problems while Luke was so perfect. The star soccer player, the best in the class; even though when she skipped into his grade she technically got better grades. That of course didn't matter. She was a black mark in the community and the only magic user for miles.

So it didn't matter what he and his friends did if she didn't just take it everything would become worse. Not this time. Now she was stronger and she was going to get back for the years of humiliation and frustration. With her fists.

He didn't try to talk the whole way. They walked through the gates past the playground and down a winding path. She cut to the right and moved beyond the first line of trees. Harley focused, making sure she could still hear kids screaming and laughing from the merry go round. Taking a deep breath she turned to face him, and was immediately caught off guard by how close he was standing. Losing some of her hearing was turning into an annoying disadvantage.

"Harley, I'm sorry." His breath carried a heavy scent of alcohol as he rushed forward with what he wanted to say. "I'm sorry for everything that I ever did. The truth is I've been in love with you forever."

It felt like Harley's brain had fried. She couldn't have heard him right. "Wh.. what did you…"

She was suddenly pushed back against a tree and the pain from her head smacking against the bark caused her thoughts to go fuzzy for a second. Then the feel of him holding her face with his mouth against hers registered.

This wasn't happening. She could feel the roughness of his lips but at the same time she was disconnected from her own body. This wasn't happening. One hand slid down her neck while the other snaked into her hair. This wasn't happening. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth like a slug. This wasn't happening.

What brought her back was his hand wrapping around her left breast. She wasn't wearing a bra, only a cami under her t-shirt, and having her nipple suddenly pinch hard between his fingers had Harley snapping her teeth in anger.

Her fang pierced into his tongue and the taste of blood in her mouth made her gag. She slammed a fist against his gut causing him to stumble away from her. Pulling her hair in the process.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He grunted out in anger as he doubled over blood running down his chin.

"What's wrong with me! What's wrong with me!" Harley pushed herself from the tree, and spit. "What's wrong with you! You made my life hell for years, and now you tell me you love me! What a load of shit! You don't love me! You don't do that to someone you love!"

"I was just... trying to fit in." He refused to look up and meet her eyes. "I really do.."

"No you don't... and congrats, you fit in. You're as terrible as the rest of them, and I never want to see you again." Harley suddenly felt incredibly tired, and numb. She didn't even want to hit him. Instead she started walking away.

"Wait... wait Harley."

"No! Get away from me."

She walked back to the path and continued out of park. Her teeth ground together with each step. People where giving her odd looks and she quickly wiped her chin; realizing blood had dripped there.

How did he know where to find her? Harley's eyes widen as she realized the answer. Whipping out her phone and almost throwing it with the force of her actions Harley punched the speed dial.

There were two rings before a familiar voice answered. " _Hey lady! How's it going?"_

"Nick… How could you and Mike tell Luke where I was?" Her voice was as cold and hard as stone. A long pause followed her question.

" _I'm sorry Harley he…"_

"I don't care what he did. I barely care that you told him. What I'm mad about, in case you couldn't figure it out, is that you didn't tell me. You didn't warn me. Instead I get a stupid text about your butt."

" _Harley."_

"I don't want you and Mike here next week. I'll call when I want to talk to you again." She hit the end button before he could respond, and turned off the phone as it started ringing.

Harley made her way to Laxus' house wishing that she could see her mother. The fact that she was still clinging to that need, that wish hung over her like a dark cloud. Slamming the front door open and closed she stomped up the stairs and into her room.

With a scream she kicked the dresser. Fuck Luke. Fuck Nick and Mike. And fuck herself. That was the part that stood out most; she had frozen. With another yell she kicked again. How could she have frozen?

Harley had spent years exercising five days a week on the chance someone would mess with her. In those situations the only person you can rely on is yourself. She wanted to be strong and believed that she could protect herself. The sad realization was that she wasn't prepared; not to run, not to fight back. It didn't matter. The strength of her body didn't matter if her mind froze.

She once more kicked the wood as another thought entered her mind. That would always be her first kiss. It shouldn't have been a big deal… but it was. Harley had always hoped her first kiss would be someone she at least liked. Suddenly she began almost violently rubbing at her left breast trying to get rid of the lingering sensation of his hand. A shudder ran through her with a need to scrub the area raw.

Walking to the bathroom with a slight limp she sat on the toilet, pulling off her t-shirt and cami then grabbing a washcloth. Her body only began to relax when her skin was red and her nipple hurt to the point that what he did could barely be felt.

Pulling her shirt back on Harley decided to examine her foot. Throwing off her shoes and socks she looked at the bleeding and broken nail on her big toe. After trimming the nail down she stood in front of the sink and splashed water over her face.

Clearing away the small amount of dried blood Harley wished it was as easy to get rid of the pain in her chest. Staring at her reflection only made the heavy ache worse. Like it did every morning.

Harley couldn't count how many times her mother had commented that the only thing Harley had inherited from her was hair full of thick waves. Now everytime Harley looked in the mirror it was all she could see.

She took a second to hold her breath and close her eyes before looking at her reflection with a determination she hadn't been able to find until that moment. "This is a new life. You don't have to get rid of the past, but you need to move forward…You **need** to start living… and that hair isn't helping."

Moving around the house through different bathrooms Harley easily found all the supplies she needed. Standing in the first floor bathroom she was in the process of preparing herself with scissors in hand when someone knocked at the front door.


	7. Moving Forward

Moving Forward

"Mira, who was that?" Wendy followed the practically bouncing woman back to the bar. Mira didn't seem to hear Wendy as her eyes had a glazed over look that indicated she was daydreaming. Slapping her hand on the bar Wendy raised her voice. "Mira! Who was that?"

"Hmm? Oh, hello Wendy. That was Harley's friend Luke. He's been waiting most of the afternoon to confess his feelings to her." Mira hummed softly as she started to slip back into her daydream.

Wendy worked quickly to hold Mira's attention. "Was he drinking?"

"Well of course, a little liquid courage often helps with love confessions." With a satisfied smile Mira grabbed a tray and began making her rounds.

 _I shouldn't interfere._ Wendy began to shift on her feet. _It's none of my business. I wouldn't want someone to barge in on something like that._ Even though she kept trying to convince herself otherwise Wendy couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The look of fear and uncertainty in Harley's eye as they had passed each other, and the stench of anxiety along with it kept Wendy standing and debating what to do. _Maybe I'll go check. Just in case._ Spinning on her toe she headed out of the guild.

Stopping at the street Wendy was easily able to find Harley's scent. As it hit her nose Wendy almost felt sick. Smelling emotion is a strange thing to describe. Every feeling had a base smell that would mix with someone's natural scent, anger was bitter, fear was sour, and so on. The part that was making Wendy ill was the sensation that came with it. Smell anger and you could easily remember how anger felt, and in that moment Wendy remembered anxiety, fear, and anger all rolled into a big ball that weighed heavily on her stomach. As she followed the trail that quickly veered in a different direction Wendy prepared herself for the worse.

It didn't take long before Wendy found herself at the park where Erza usually took her son. It seemed that the thought of her friend had a head of red hair appearing in her peripheral and catching her attention. Erza was making a beeline towards her with Cole sobbing in her arms.

"Wendy! I'm so glad to see you." The usually well kept woman looked frazzled as she bounced her son on her hip trying to keep him calm. "He's been crying almost none stop and chewing on things. He might be teething but I'm just not sure."

Confident in all things it had taken Wendy by surprise how unsure Erza was with her son. In the beginning Erza had called Wendy multiple times a day, double checking and triple checking what the baby books had already told her. Giving her friend a reassuring smile, and acting as if she wasn't in a hurry, Wendy leaned forward to examine the slobbering boy. Sliding her finger along the gum line she easily found where a couple of teeth were preparing to pop through.

"Yup, he's started teething." Wendy said while removing her hand and bending down to wipe it on the grass.

"Oh, good." Erza let out a relieved sigh. "I was cutting through here to the pharmacy to get something for him."

"Well, looks like you have it under control… Um you didn't see Harley come this way by any chance."

"No, why?"

"Oh, no reason. You should let him chew on a cool wash rag along with whatever pain reliever you get for him, that should help. I'll see you later." Wendy gave a quick wave as Erza said her goodbyes and walked away before continuing down the path that still had Harley's scent. It wound through the play equipment and to a small wooded area just past the merry go round. When she reached the tree line Wendy stopped for a moment while inhaling deeply trying to catch the new smell that had wafted by. _Blood!_

As soon as her nose registered what it had picked up she shot forward only to find herself stopping quickly when she reached the source of the sent. Several drops along with a mixture of the blood and spit where speckled on the grass. Bending down Wendy sniffed again and let out a small sigh. The blood wasn't Harley's, but that didn't reassure Wendy as she smelled the slight musk of male arousal that matched the owner of the blood. Shaking her head Wendy stood up and quickly sniffed out the two separate trails that had left the area. She immediately followed the one that smelled like Harley.

She was soon standing in front of what Wendy assumed was Laxus' house. Shifting on her feet she raised her hand to knock only to stop several inches from the wood. Harley hadn't sought to interact with anyone in weeks. Maybe checking on her wasn't the best idea. Her subconscious seemed to have it's own plans and before she could decide to leave Wendy found herself knocking forcefully on the door. Her breath caught in her lungs. Had she really just knocked? The sound of footsteps heading in Wendy's direction from inside confirmed it; she had indeed knocked.

As quickly as she could Wendy checked her appearance in the closest window, and wanted to cry. Her face was red and some drops of sweat had started to appear on her brow. Not to mention her hair was starting to frizz in the spring humidity. As the locks on the door began to click Wendy jerked back wiping her hands on her skirt to get rid of the moisture that had built up.

When the door swung back Wendy could only stand there unable to find her voice. Looking up at the tall blonde she couldn't help wonder again how a crooked nose could make someone more attractive, but there it was. As soon as that thought came it left when the smell of blood once again reached her nose. Her head snap down to focus on where it came from and noticed that one of Harley's toe nails was cut back and a few drops of blood had leaked out.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Wendy gasped out and immediately started to bend down but came to a stop when Harley's hand slapped onto her forehead.

"I'm fine. You don't need to do anything." Harley didn't speak harshly, but the push against her head along with the blunt tone gave Wendy the impression Harley wasn't only talking about her toe.

Neither of them knew what to do after Wendy straitened herself and gave Harley sweeping once over spotting no other injuries. Unable to make eye contact both stood awkwardly and waited for the other to say something first. The uncertainty and stupidity Wendy felt at her mad rush reached its peak and she turn to leave wanting to hide forever, but was stopped as Harley spoke. "I need some help with something. Are you free?"

Spinning around, maybe a little too quickly, Wendy nodded her head with a large smile and followed Harley as she walked back into the house. Wendy had never been inside Laxus' home and tried to take in as much as possible while she followed close to the blonde. The only thing she found interesting, but not surprising, were the crates of records placed along the back wall of the living room. Cutting through the kitchen Wendy soon stood in front of a bathroom. As she stepped inside wondering what she could possibly be needed for Wendy noticed the scissors and buzz clippers resting on the sink. "Um...What do you need my help with?"

Harley rolled her neck while letting out a large sigh before dropping her gaze down to the scissors on the sink. After a moment she responded slowly. "I want to get rid of my hair." Even though she was obviously nervous Harley seamed determined in her decision.

"Okay... But why?" Wendy shifted on her feet not wanting any of the blame if Harley decided this was a mistake.

"It reminds me of my mom." Harley took a slow breath, and Wendy chose to ignore how the blonde's hands shook. "I don't want the first thing I think of in the morning to be her. I mean this probably isn't a good way to cope, but starting my day that way isn't helping either. It makes me ask what's the point... I just..." Harley's voice began to catch and she turned away to wipe at her face.

Wendy stood in silence almost able to feel the waves of pain that rolled from Harley's scrunched shoulders. Wanting to do anything to help Wendy grabbed the scissors and tapped Harley on the shoulder. When the taller girl looked back biting at her nails Wendy held out the item in your hand and smiled. "You should probably make the first cut."

It started with Harley grabbing a hunk of hair, closing her eyes, and a quick snip. As soon as the first hunk fell Harley's eyes filled with a crazed fire and it didn't take long for there to be mounds of blond hair covering the floor. Finally with her hair several inches of uneven length Harley decided to sit on the toilet and let Wendy take over with the clippers.

Wendy stood in front of the blonde trying to think of more ways to help Harley with her mother's death. She had never felt so stupid as a light bulb could have manifested above Wendy's head, and as she began working she started to tell Harley of her own mom; of what it was like being raised by a dragon. She didn't ask or press Harley for information but soon Wendy was hearing about Jessica Foster. As the conversation continued over the buzz of the clippers sliding along Harley scalp Wendy noticed how the air had lost its anxiouse pressure. How Harley seemed more relaxed.

Stepping back from her work Wendy took in the site of Harley with barely half an inch of hair. She felt her heart skip a beat. When going into this she assumed this was a terrible idea, but that had easily been proven wrong. Without the masses of hair Harley's cheekbones were more defined, her chin rounder, and her eyes were larger. Suddenly she no longer resembled Laxus, which was strange considering their hair was now closer to the same length. Silence stretched between them as Harley stared at Wendy with pleading eyes begging her to speak her mind. Grinning at the blonde Wendy focused on saying anything other than _You're sexy and I have the weirdest urge to straddle your lap._ She succeeded with, "You don't look like Laxus anymore."

Harley smile could have lit the room on its own as she push yourself up and around Wendy to look in the mirror. After examining the new cut and rubbing the spiky hair Harley turned back to the blue haired girl still grinning. "That's probably the best compliment you could have given me."

Wendy felt her face heat up and her heartbeat a little faster. Not wanting to show Harley how flustered she was Wendy bent and used her magic to quickly swirl up the hair in a mini tornado and into the trash can.

"Thanks. I should probably text Laxus and let him know I'm not going to make it to supper." Harley said as she pulled out her phone and headed back to the kitchen.

"Oh, I thought you would be going back?" Wendy asked while following.

"Nah, I'm just going to make some food here." Harley pulled open the fridge slightly muffling her voice as she stuck her head in. "You can stay... if you want. We could cook and than watch a movie."

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Wendy couldn't hold back as her excitement bubbled. Then felt it slip. "I don't know how to cook."

* * *

Laxus glared at his grandfather over the piles of overdue paperwork that covered the old man's desk. How Fairy Tail was still in operation was only due to public favor alone, but no one in the guild needed to know that besides them and Mira. Taking a deep breath Laxus tried to suppress the cumulative irritation that his grandfather brought and focused on the issue at hand.

"What do you mean you can't help me?" Laxus hissed through his teeth.

"Laxus, you can't force someone to be happy." Makarov pulled open a drawer bringing out two glasses and a bottle of high priced whiskey. Pouring a healthy proportion in each he handed one to Laxus, took a swig of his own, and sat back in his chair with a huff. "You know I tried to push Ivan into…"

"Gramps let's not…"

"Shut up brat let me finish! I tried to get Ivan to talk after his mother passed, but it just seemed to push him further away... With you I held back, and almost the same damn thing happened." Blinking a few times Makarov took another drink. "I don't know what to tell you. Just be there when she's ready. Show that your interested and you do want to talk, but…," the old man let out a heavy sigh. "But I'm just pulling this out of my ass... so do whatever you feel is right."

Laxus shot back his drink and looked anywhere but his grandfather. They never talked about... **him** and Laxus wanted it to stay that way. Fortunately his phone chimed giving him a reason not to reply.

 _Not going to be there for supper. Cooking at ur place. -Harley_

Before Laxus could reply another message came through.

 _Wendy's here. Thats ok right? -Harley_

Laxus reread the messages again before looking up at his grandfather in confusion. "Didn't Mira say Harley was out with some guy?" The barmaid had stopped him when he entered the guild babbling about Harley and young romance. Figuring a friend would do the girl some good Laxus had shrugged and continued to his grandfather's office.

"Yes, I heard her mention that, why?" Makarov asked while pouring another glass for himself.

"She's at home, with Wendy." Staring once more at his phone Laxus typed out a reply before freezing with his thumb over the send button. " Do you think I should be there?"

Makarov chuckled, "I'm sure they'll be fine."

Giving a slight nod Laxus hit send.

* * *

Hours later Laxus found himself stumbling into his darkened house; he hadn't felt so relaxed in weeks. Good friends and a stiff drink could do that. The smell of burnt food tickled his nose, but didn't raise any alarm considering it was only lingering traces. Considering Harley regularly cooked, and never seemed to have trouble in the kitchen, Laxus could only assume Wendy had something to do with it. Chuckling to himself Laxus headed up to his room.

Once there Laxus decided to end his day with his favorite record. He had a small selection, only his favorites that he would never get tired of listening to, next to his nightstand along with a small record player. Bobbing his head in time to the low music Laxus threw his fur coat over a chair that was it's regular home when not being worn. Quickly changing into sleeping pants, an old t-shirt, and thick socks Laxus flicked off his light and crawled into bed. His hatred of being cold causing him to pull the thick down blanket over his nose. Sleep had almost taken hold when a knock at his door had Laxus' eyes popping back open. With a groan he let out a muffled, "What?"

The door was pushed opened enough for Harley's head, which looked smaller than Laxus remembered, to appear around it. "Can I talk to you about something?"

With the only light coming from the hallway behind her Laxus couldn't see her face, but the slight shake and nervousness that filled her soft question had Laxus pushing himself up. Sleep could wait. "Sure, come on in."

Fully entering the room Harley flicked on the light and Laxus was able to understood why her head had seemed smaller; her hair was gone. Squinting in the sudden brightness at his fellow blonde Laxus decided that she looked good, and hoped this wasn't a sign of a mental breakdown. Only the first part seemed like something he could say, which he did.

"Thanks." She said while standing in front of the door wearing almost an exact copy of Laxus' pajamas, and shifting back and forth on her bare feet. Finally seeming to make a decision Harley walked forward and threw herself face down across the end of his bed with her arms at her sides. Too shocked to ask anything Laxus waited and after laying there for a minute Harley rolled her head toward him. "You know it's kinda ironic that you like dad rock."

Laxus felt his jaw drop. Was she really giving him crap for his taste in music? Fortunately this was a conversation he was comfortable with; having had many of them with Bickslow. "Dad rock?" He snorted, "this is a classic."

"Beethoven's a classic. This is Fleetwood Mac."

With a smile Laxus knew he had her. "If it's so bad how do you know who it is?"

"Shut up," Harley muttered with no heat behind it as she scrunched her face. After listening to the next song in silence Harley pushed up onto her elbows and focused on the wall in front of her before asking the question that had kept her up and waiting for Laxus to get home. "Can you teach me how to fight. Without freezing."

The comfortableness Laxus had been sinking into was suddenly swept away. He sat up straighter, focusing more on the girl in front of him. Before he could ask why the short conversation he had at the guild with Mira slammed into the front of his mind. The feeling of his stomach dropping into his feet made him want to puke. Swallowing back the feeling Laxus leaned forward. "Harley, what happened with that guy today?"

He could see a shudder run through the girls body and her arms move to cross tightly over her chest. Her response was quick and felt forced. "Nothing. I just want to learn how to fight, and how to use my magic."

"Harley." The way Laxus said her name had him almost stopping in shock. Why did he sound like gramps? Ignoring this he pushed on. "Did he… do something that you…"

"Please stop!" Harley once more dropped her face into the bed. After a moment she lifted her head but didn't look his way. "It… He… I don't want to talk about it... but… it's not as bad as you're probably thinking… I just don't... I don't want to freeze again… please."

Taking a slow breath Laxus focused on suppressing the anger swelling inside making him want to demand she tell him who this boy was and exactly what had happened. He wanted beat this kid to a pulp. Looking at Harley he noticed how she was shaking and the way she discreetly wiped at her eyes and nose. His hands loosened from the fist that had been gripping the blanket. Lost in the land of unknown emotional territory Laxus decided to follow his grandfathers advice. Leaning forward he placed his hand on top of Harley's fuzzy head. "We'll start your training tomorrow."

* * *

 **Hey guys! With my first fanfic complete (woot woot!) I will be able to focus more on this lovely work. Though I can't make any guarantees on how often I up date. I am currently going through physical therapy for my arms due to sever tendentious (calcium has built up in them) which has been caused by typing. It was crazy I couldn't move my elbows for a bit and then my left arm swelled up like a rolling pin with sausage fingers. Fun times...**

 **Anyway thank you everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed you make my heart do the happy thump thump.**

 **Love**

 **-P.P.V**


	8. Training

Training

"Alright. You ready?" Laxus asked as he walked into the living room and clapped his hands together. It had been awhile since the last time he felt excited to train.

Harley was sprawled on the couch her long legs thrown over the armrest. "I've been ready for like an hour," she grumbled.

"Well that's your fault. I don't wake up before six."

A middle finger with chipped bright blue nail polish was the only response he got before Harley rolled off the couch and onto her feet. Knowing she would follow Laxus headed out the door. Once on the porch they did a few light stretches before setting out on a jog.

Early mornings are the best time to go for a run; that was Laxus' belief anyway. There was almost no people out or even awake which let only nature act as background music. The air always felt clearer, the colors softer. A moment of the day that seems separate from reality. The rhythm of his feet hitting the stone streets lulled Laxus into the closest he could ever get to a meditation. A little ways into the jog he became completely lost to the environment. He was only pulled from that place by his running partner, who he had forgotten was even there, deciding to speak up.

"So where," Harley said before taking a quick breath "are we going?"

Laxus slowed down a bit noticing that his longer strides where starting to get the best of the girl. "The Thunder Legions training facility."

Harley didn't respond but followed as Laxus headed into an older part of town that was full of run down warehouses. After passing several blocks Laxus took a right turn and stopped in front of a large building that was almost as bad as the others. The only noticeable difference was that the windows hadn't been broken out, and the walls weren't covered in graffiti.

Harley immediately bent over grabbing her knees while breathing heavy. The runs she did every other morning where at an easy pace that she could maintain. It was obvious that Laxus was on a different level as he was barely out of breath, and that Harley had let herself plateau in her fitness.

"Stand up straight and put your arms behind your head." Laxus watched as she changed positions. "It'll let you get more air into your lungs." After letting Harley catch her breath Laxus turned back to the building. When he got close to the brick wall it wavered and turned into a door. "Freed put up ruins that can only be activated by our team." He explained while holding open the entrance.

Harley stepped into the building and froze. She couldn't stop her jaw from dropping was not what she had been expecting; hell what had she been expecting? A better weight set then the one at Laxus'? Maybe a sparring ring, and punching bags? Well there was all that in the middle of the space, but also so much more. One side of the large open wearhouse looked almost completely devoted to gymnastics. Several rings hung from the ceiling, the floor was covered in mats, there was a balance beam, and even a set of parallel bars. The other side was essentially a large see through box with a concrete floor; runes had been carved into the sides. Along the back wall was a set of stairs going up to a large loft space. She gazed back near the gymnast area which had what looked like random sized walls and other obstacles near it. A memory of Nick yelling "Parkour!" before falling on his ass almost had a smile on her face before she remembered the conversation yesterday. A large stone seemed to drop into her stomach.

"Impressive, right?" Laxus smiled as she was looking around in awe. It had taken years of work to get the building exactly how they had wanted. Each putting a little bit of themselves into the place. He was about to ask what area she liked the best when he noticed her chewing on her blue nails with a glazed look before she scrunched her nose in disgust. "Nail polish tasting bad?"

"Yeah Wendy said it would help with my nail biting. So far it isn't really working."

"What did you guys do last night anyway?"

"Well... we tried to cook, and I learned how fast someone can burn grilled cheese. Which I had thought was impossible. Anyway we ended up going out for dinner, tacos, and we stopped at a store where we got the nail polish and a movie." She suddenly spun giving Laxus a strange look. "Did you know Wendy had never seen "The Princess Bride"?"

"The… what?"

"You are all so deprived."

"Ooookay, let's just get started."

Several hours later Harley fell to the floor dripping in sweat. She had never worked out so hard in her life, and they hadn't even used weights. Just intense stretching and body movements. Noodles… her limbs were noodles, and the firm mat felt like a good place to live her new floppy existence. Until Laxus began to nudge her side with his foot.

"Come on, time for a food break."

"Nnuuhhhggggg"

Laxus chuckled and nudged her again, "Seriously? You exercise almost every morning!?"

"NNNNUUUUUHHHGGGGG!" Harley let out another louder groan before lifting her arms and making grabby hands. Laxus caught on and easily pulled the girl to her feet.

After an hour break for lunch Laxus started working her through fighting stances, punches, and kicks. When he was convinced she had the movements down Harley was introduced to a punching bag.

* * *

The next three days where a blur of physical activity, eating, and sleeping. She hadn't had the energy to get to her spot in the woods, and now she could feel the buzz of magic under her skin. Crawling and squirming trying to find its way out. Harley couldn't help itch as she and Laxus jogged to the warehouse.

It wasn't a surprise that Laxus noticed. "You can release it in the box."

As soon as they entered the warehouse Harley walked over to the large see through cube with runes carved into it. Freed had constructed it to withstand even Laxus' power level, and it was used for magic practice. Her feet faltered as she realized that using the box would mean Laxus seeing her magic. But there was no other choice.

The buzz under Harley's skin grew worse as she stepped into the box; like it knew freedom was close. Glancing behind her she saw Laxus and Freed watching; the green haired man had been running his own routine when they had arrived. Why wasn't she able to get enough air? The area was big, had ventilation, but her lungs were tight painfully tight and her skin hurt with what felt like a million tiny bugs trying to bite their way out. How could she focus on letting her magic out when she couldn't breath and with people standing right there? They were going to see! She had never even let her mom see. A knock broke through her panic. Spinning around she saw Laxus with his fist raised on the other side of the plexiglass.

"You need to relax." His voice was muffled but still held a firm commanding tone that grabbed her attention. "Let go of whatever is holding you back. If you don't let it out willingly it's going to force its way out. You don't want that. So just focus already!"

It was a terrible pep talk, but somehow it worked Harley could suddenly focus. Well kinda. It was more of suppressing the fear and ignoring the itching which was easier as she stared at the scorch patterns that littered the ground. A thousand times. A thousand times. A simple mantra, she had done this a thousand times. Sinking to the ground she sat like she usually would the only difference was there was no grass to slide her fingers through. Just cold concrete with multiple scorch marks. Where they from Laxus? Bickslow or Freed? Would she leave similar patterns? Would they blend in with the rest or stand out?

As soon as Harley's body relaxed her skin exploded. The dark green lightning shot through the space sparking off the walls and the floor. She never held it in for so long and the smell almost made her gag. Sickeningly sweet like overripe fruit, sitting in the sun... rotting. Why rotting and disgusting? Why was her magic like this? Why was it dangerous? Why couldn't it be nice… like Wendy's?

Laxus jerked away from the box when he saw the lighting. There was more power in Harley then he had imagined. A smile formed as he watched the sparks. He had been expecting no hoping for lighting it would be one more thing he could help her with. The color was the only thing that didn't fit. Then the smell hit his nose. Clamping his hand over his face Laxus took several more large steps back.

"Laxus, what's wrong?" Freed questioned as he looked between the large display of magic and his leader.

"Poison. It's poison lightning." Laxus dropped his hand as an idea began to form.

Freed suddenly looked apprehensive "That could be deadly considering she doesn't seem to have much control."

"That's why I need you to call gramps and find out where Cobra is, and when he'll be back."


	9. May- Revelations

May- Revelations

The guild hall was almost empty. Which would have been unusual early in the evening, but with the warmth of spring finally breaking through people were more willing to take jobs. Wendy liked it. Not that she didn't love the company of her loud friends. It was just nice to read somewhere other than the guild library and not have to worry about the books getting damaged. The idea that Levy had something to do with that concern drifted across Wendy's mind before she once more became absorbed in the medical textbook.

It was on the risks and procedures of birthing multiples. Wendy had read it several times, but with Levy almost at seven months that didn't matter. They had to be prepared. This included Wendy sitting in on births and cesareans at the hospital. Due to her volunteering and willingness to heal the staff was always happy to bend to her wims. Porlyusica thought this was an unnecessary waste of time, but that didn't stop Wendy. She had to be ready for anything. Any outcome any problem and she wouldn't let anything distract her. Well almost anything. Subconsciously her ears strained as a familiar stride walked through the doors, and her nose sniffed out a welcome sent, but something about it was off.

Wendy didn't glance up from her book knowing that being worried was the last thing wanted as the bench she sat on shook with someone plopping down, or when something thudded against the table. Still scanning the page she asked, "Ruff day?"

"Gajeel and Cobra are going to kill me." A muffled reply came from next to her.

Wendy finally looked over at Harley whos head was straight down on the table. "If that was the plan you would be dead. When does Laxus get back? I mean he does go a little easier on you. Right?"

Harley rotated her head to the side with a pout. "I don't remember. I think he said a week tops… he doesn't take long jobs."

Looking back at her book Wendy hid her smile."So when did he leave?"

"Why do you ask hard questions?" Harley let out a groan as she pushed herself back and rocked the chair to lean against the wall.

"How about an easy one? How's the training going?"

"Cobra keeps telling me I have no control. I need to control the poison I let out with my lightning. I need to control my lightning. I need to control my breathing. I need to control my movements. So control. Control. Control... Oh and I also need to be able to control other types poison. So I always end with my head in a trash can throwing up from Cobra's, which he never gives a heads up before hitting me with, even though it's his weakest one!" Wendy's focus was now completely on Harley, noticing that the long sleeve shirt she wore was huge compared to normal, as the blonde took a large breath and charged on. "And Gajeel takes all his nervous energy about Levy's pregnancy out on me with crazy weightlifting and sparing. Which I totally get cause he isn't going on jobs right now in case anything happens and who wouldn't be stressed out with a three year old and twins on the way. But oh my god I am so tired and I don't think my knuckles will ever not be bruised again."

'Do you want me to heal them?" Reaching out Wendy started to take Harley's hand but stopped when the blonde pulled back and shook her head.

Rubbing her eyes Harley spoke softly. "No don't worry about it. I'm fine. I just… I just needed to bitch a little."

As Wendy continued to watch Harley it clicked why she smelled off. "Are you wearing Laxus' shirt?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because none of my shirts fit any more. Because in the weeks that I've been training my shoulders have gotten bigger." Harley said irritable as she pushed back the longs sleeves that had slipped over her hands.

"Well that's a good thing it means you're getting stronger." Wendy couldn't understand why this would be a problem.

Before the conversation could continue Mira appeared at their table with a steaming plate filled with meat and vegetables, and placed it in front of Harley with a large glass of water and some silverware. This had happened every day since Harley had started working with Laxus. But this time after Mira had been thanked and went back to the bar Harley dropped the chair back on four legs and then just sat, staring at the food instead of digging in. Not even a growl from her stomach moved her to pick up the fork. Wendy chewed her lip wanting to ask what was wrong, but instead waited.

Over the last few weeks Wendy had spent almost everyday that she wasn't on a job learning to cook and just hanging out with the blonde. During that time she had learned that with Harley it was sometimes better to wait and let her figure out what she wanted to say. Harley had some trouble forming her thoughts into words, especially when she felt it was something important, and when pushed she could quickly became irritable and completely end the conversation. It reminded Wendy so much of Laxus that she wondered if he had the same problems, but just resorted to broody silence instead of trying.

After several minutes of glaring at her food Harley spoke. "I'm glad that I'm getting stronger. But I'm also gaining weight. I don't have a six pack anymore; it's still there but you can only kinda see it when I flex. And my butt is getting bigger and I know there's more muscle there but it's fat too."

Even more sullen Harley began to chew at her nails, but almost as soon as her finger passed her lips Wendy slapped it away.

"Stop that." Wendy chidded and ignored the glare sent her way before speaking more softly. "Your eating more so it's not a surprise that you're gaining weight. Porlyusica didn't mention this to you, but when you first came here you were underweight and…"

"That's the problem!" Harley snapped, "I'm just now realizing that I had been slightly starving myself for most of my life because less food means spending less money. I didn't even realize… I thought we were okay. Everything we bought was second hand and cheap but she said we were okay. And and mom would always let me have the bigger portions saying she was stuffed." Harley slowly turned her head away from the food to Wendy. "She wasn't though, was she?"

Her grey eyes almost pleading, begging for reassurance that what she thought wasn't true. That Harley had done everything she could to help. That her mom hadn't gone hungry most days.

Wendy broke eye contact first knowing she couldn't give Harley what she wanted. She didn't know what to do or say having never worried about those things. She had always been takin care of, and never wondered if there was enough. Even when she first lost Grandine it was barely a day before she ran into Mystogan.

The bench shook as Harley stood, but Wendy didn't look away from the table. She could feel the blonde stand there a moment as if waiting for Wendy to say something. When she didn't Harley left the guild.

* * *

He had been training Harley for a few weeks, and Laxus decided that he could go back to taking jobs. Not long ones of course, only a couple days at a time. It gave Harley a chance to start working with Cobra, and Gajeel had agreed to help teach her fighting techniques. Laxus would never admit it aloud but the iron dragon slayer knew more about hand to hand combat than he did. It was a good arrangement, and Laxus hadn't realized how much he had missed being back out on the road working with his team. Opening his eyes Laxus smiled at them sprawled out in the train compartment.

Ever sat on the floor in front of Bickslow with a bag of bobby pins in her lap as he played with her hair. Long fingers moved constantly braiding, pulling sections into twist, and unbraiding; a repetitive rhythm that kept him in a trance. It was a good way to keep the hyperactive mage calm. Even his babies stayed quite; seeming to watch him work from the floor around Evers legs. Freed was asleep next to them his head leaned back on the seat with a book open and starting to slip off his lap.

Leaning forward Laxus grabbed the book gently trying not waking the sleeping man. Fortunately Freed only adjusted and rubbed his nose before starting to snore softly. Glancing down Laxus flipped through the book before snorting and placing it on the seat next to him. Of course it was written in a language Laxus didn't know. Looking back over at his green haired friend Laxus shook his head. Freed was a genius. A little strange at times but still a genius. And without him Laxus knew they probably would have ended up dead a few dozen times. Hell even the job they had just finished would have taken longer without Freed's insight. His thoughts brought out a deep usually hidden regret that started to seep through his bones weighing him down to the red plush seat. Slowly he removed his headphones.

"What is it Laxus?" Evergreen whispered as she nudged his foot. Her sharp eyes catching immediately when something was off.

Glancing at her Laxus let out a sigh before dropping his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Ever would alway listen when he needed her too, and Bickslow might be able to give some advice. It wasn't like he wanted to talk to anyone else about what he was thinking. Checking to see that Freed was still asleep Laxus slid down his bench until he was in front of Ever and Bickslow who was still playing hairdresser. "Freed deserves better."

"What?" Bickslow's hand stopped moving as he focused on Laxus.

"Freed deserves to be treated better...," Laxus started again "better than what I've been doing." When neither of them spoke he continued. "He works so hard to help me and the team but I've never… I've never really thanked him or showed what it's meant to me. I built this wall between us because he… he"

"Because he's in love with you?" Ever asked.

"Yeah, that... And I just ignored it thinking it would go away, but now. I'm a jackass. I'm a jackass who has taken advantage of his friends feeling and I probably can't even call him that."

"Laxus what are you.." Ever started before Laxus charged on.

"Do you think he would work so hard if he didn't… you know. Do you think he would even be on this team?" Realizing his voice had risen Laxus looked back over to Freed who was fortunately still out. The three of them sat in a silence that was only broken by soft snores.

After a few minutes Bickslow spoke with his voice carrying a slight bite that Laxus hadn't been expecting. "If you really think that he's only here for you than you really are an asshole."

"Bickslow!" Ever hissed while slapping the mans calf. While Laxus tried to backtrack.

"That's not what I meant I'm just…" Dropping his head into his hands Laxus felt like an idiot. Why had he even bothered? Talking about feelings and crap like that had never been something he was good at. That's why he just didn't do it. He let other people handle it. And if he needed to let "feelings" out there was always a job he could take were shocking someone was a guarantee. A soft thud pulled him from his musing. Looking up he saw Bickslow had dropped his helmet on the seat and his eyes kept flickering with the green glow of his magic.

"We know that's not what you meant." Bickslow rolled his eyes as the flickering stopped. "I realise you're new to the whole concept of thinking before speaking, but it's even more important with sensitive shit."

"Sensitive shit" Bickslows babies muttered from around Ever's legs.

Leaning forward Ever rested her hand on Laxus' knee. "He won't go anywhere if you talk to him. It might even help your relationship." She patted him a couple times before asking a question he knew was coming. "Why now? I mean you've never even wanted to try before?"

"It's Harley. There are moments when I want to ask her about her mom, or sometimes she'll zone out and she just looks so broken… I want to help... to fix it, but I don't know how." Once more rubbing the bridge of his nose Laxus leaned back into his seat. "I guess I just realized that maybe I should try and fuck up with the people I've known longer before fucking up with her."

Bickslow's long fingers found their way back into Ever's hair as he smirked at Laxus; the earlier tension already gone. "Start with Freed, he is the most forgiving. He also doesn't feel as strongly as he used to, but you should still figure out what your going to say beforehand. Wouldn't want to do something stupid. Right, Boss?"

Laxus groaned as he dropped his head back onto the cushion and slide his headphones back into place; knowing that even if he thought about it for weeks he was guaranteed to say something stupid.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay I have a better idea of where I want to take this story so that should help. And I know I said that I wouldn't focus so much on the romance side, but I can't help it. Uug romance is just way too much fun to write. Anyway let me know what you think!**

 **-P.P.V**


	10. Comfort and Feelings

Comfort and Feelings

6:10. It was 6:10 in the morning and Laxus was in the kitchen leaning on the counter tapping his foot. Harley never slept in as far as he knew. She was always up first always waiting for him, usually thrown over the couch biting her nails looking deep in thought. Every time he saw her there a strange warm feeling would fill his chest. Almost like a space had been filled that he didn't even know was there. Just like he hadn't noticed how quite his house had become without his friends. Now that spot was cold and a type of anxiety gripped him that he had never felt before. Was she up in her room? Would she be mad if he checked?

Pushing himself away from the counter he decided that he didn't care if she was mad he had to make sure she was okay. Taking the stairs two at a time Laxus tried to strain his ears listening for anything coming from her room. There was nothing. Not even when he stood outside her door. In a rush he walked into her room not even bothering to knock.

It wasn't what he was expecting. Hell, what had he been expecting? Harley in a pool of blood having somehow injured herself? Instead the window was cracked letting in a cool breeze which made since considering Harley seemed to be curled under a large thick comforter. Not just any comforter but Laxus' huge comforter that he needed during the colder nights and had only recently stored in the laundry room.

"Hey Laxus." Her voice was muffled, and had a strain to it that normally wasn't there. "I don't feel well. Gonna stay in bed."

Walking forward Laxus leaned over the bed and rested his hand on what he hoped was her shoulder.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Should he take her temperature? Get some soup? Take her to Porlyusica? No, definitely not that. That's what gramps did and it was always a horrible experience. Maybe the hospital?

"Relax." Harley said as she poked her head out while shrugging him off, but she didn't look at him. "I don't need anything, and I'll be better tomorrow."

"Uh okay? If... if you're sure."

"Yeah, see ya later." With that dismissal she pulled the covers back over her head.

Not knowing what else to do Laxus left the room making sure to shut the door gently behind him. With a groan he headed to the guild. After all paperwork generally didn't finish itself when he was away.

* * *

"Mira, I need a drink." Laxus said as he stood in front of the bar. There was no way he was sitting after spending hours at his desk.

"Really. It's just past noon?" Mira smirked. "Usually Cana's the only one I serve this early. And that's only if she's up."

"Yes Mira, really. I wish gramps would do some damn work." Laxus muttered as Mira began filling up a mug. "He's still technically guild master, but I know damn well he does less than a forth of the work."

"He's getting old and you're going to have to do it all someday." Wendy said darkly as she hopped onto the bar. "Can i have one of those."

Ignoring her first comment Laxus raised his eyebrows at Mira who met his look with one of her own. Letting out a small sigh Mira handed him his drink and started filling up another smaller mug. Laxus took a few drinks and waited until Wendy thanked Mira and started drinking. She almost immediately emptied her mug. As she pulled back with a sigh Laxus saw his opportunity with her cheeks immediately taking on a pink color.

"I see I'm not the only one who's having a bad day?"

"The hospital had some sick people come in this morning. I mean it's something bad, and I can't figure out what it is. And I can't fix it. My magic can't touch it." Wendy's eyes zoned out with a look of fear. "They might start a quarantine."

"I hadn't heard about this." Laxus said in a hushed tone.

"Neither had I." Mira agreed as she leaned on the bar.

Wendy finished the last bit of beer and then looked at the bottom of her glass as if pure focus could refill it. "That's because they only started coming in this morning. Word will probably get around soon."

"Oh, shit." The mug in Laxus's hand shattered "Harley was sick this morning. I have to make sure she's okay!"

Just as he turned ready to rush out the door. Two small hands grabbed the back of his shirt stopping him in his tracks. Spinning around he was close to lashing out at whoever had grabbed him. The only thing that stopped him was the quick realization that it was Wendy.

"Laxus I know you're worried, but you're bleeding and I can't get sick anyway." Wendy huffed as she let go. "I'll go check on Harley."

Glancing at his hand he saw the glass shards from the mug that caused blood to drip steadily onto the floor. How had he not noticed?

Mira placed her hand on his wrist rubbing soft circles with her thumb. "Come up with me to the infirmary, Wendy will keep you posted."

Mira guided, more like pulled, him upstairs as Wendy ran out of the guild.

* * *

Wendy ran through the streets with images of her visit to the hospital plaguing her. The first person to enter the hospital had been covered in small open sores and running a fever. It had looked like a simple fix, just an aggravated case of the chicken pox. Even though the man had said he had woken up with it. That hadn't worried anyone until her magic hadn't worked. Nothing had worked. No spell could touch the soars or take the pain away. Then a family of three showed up with the same symptoms. They turned out to be the first man's neighbors. And again nothing worked. Four more people arrived, all of them from the same apartment building.

It had been a long time since Wendy had felt this helpless. When she reached Laxus' front door she closed her eyes and sent a prayer to Mavis that Harley just had a cold. Something, anything she could fix. When finished she pushed open the door and rushed up the stairs only stopping when her nose told her which room was Harley's.

She couldn't smell any sickness, no sour mixed with sweat. The only thing that touched her nose was the saltiness of tears. A little less worried than before Wendy knocked on the door. When there was no answer she knocked harder.

This time she immediately received a sharp reply. "Laxus, I told you I was fine!"

Wendy put on she sweetest voice and called back through the door. "It's Wendy. I heard that you were sick."

Taking the silence that followed as an invitation Wendy walked into the room and shut the door behind her. When she turned she gave a quick survey of the room and saw nothing that gave a feeling of a bedroom. Blank walls, no knickknacks on the dresser, no clothes on the floor or anywhere she could see. To Wendy it felt like she had stepped into a hotel room on a job. The only difference was that the window was open letting in a cool breeze and there was already someone in the bed.

After her quick examination Wendy finally looked at Harley as the blonde stuffed a small pink book into her night stand drawer. When the blonde turned Wendy could see her eyes rimmed in red and her face had taken on a blotchy pink color.

"I'm not sick and I don't need any healing." Harley croaked out before rubbing under one eye.

"Right, we just had some really sick people come into the hospital this morning. So Laxus was worried." Wendy said while fighting the urge to rush across the room and give Harley a hug.

"Well, tell him he doesn't have to worry about me."

Wendy could have taken that as a dismissal, it was obvious in the way Harley crossed her arms and glared at the floor. But she couldn't, wouldn't leave a friend in need. As she texted Laxus and tried to think of what to say what to do a realization dawned on her. Slipping her phone back in the pocket of her skirt she took a deep breath before speaking.

"Carla decided to hangout with Happy today. After the hospital." That got Harley to look back up at her if only because she was confused. "They've been spending more time together. I think it was inevitable. So it's kinda like a date considering Natsu and Lucy are out of town for the day." Wendy wanted Harley to ask where they were going, but when she didn't Wendy shrugged and continued like she had. "They're going up to Lucy's old mansion. It's where her mother's grave is, because it's mother's day."

That did it. Harley's face went pale and instead of speaking she laid down on her side and pulled the covers back over her head.

Now Wendy rushed over. Bending over she lifted the edge of the blanket. Harley's eyes and face where scrunched up as tears formed new wet spots on the pillow. Wearing only a t-shirt and her underwear the blonde was curled in on herself looking small and broken. Making up her mind quickly Wendy kicked off her shoes and climbed into the bed. When she was positioned on her side facing Harley she let the blanket drop to rest on their foreheads leaving a gap for air to move through. Harley hadn't moved or reacted in any way as her space was invaded. Hesitantly Wendy reached out and took the other girls hand, and was surprised when instead of pulling back Harley laced their fingers together.

* * *

Harley peeled open her eyes and couldn't understand why she was staring at dark blue waves. Then she remembered Wendy coming in. The bluenette realizing what was wrong and instead of pushing questions she had curled up with her and held her hand. Letting her grieve in silence. Exactly what she needed.

A soft smile pulled at her lips as she inhaled the soft summer breeze the was Wendy… or that could be her open window, but Wendy always smelled like that too. As she became more aware Harley wiggled fingers noticing that they where still entwined with the girl next to her. Somehow they had stayed linked even though they had moved around. Not apart but closer. Harley felt a prickling in the tips of her ears as she noticed Wendy's head pressed against her upper chest, and Wendy's breath ghosting over her collarbone. A rush of heat went down her back as she began to focus on how close Wendy was pressed against her.

 _Oh shit_ , Harley silently cursed. This is not what she needed. Wendy was her first female friend. _She's just a friend because she's nice and sweet and smart. She's also insanely supportive and understanding and fun to hangout with. Not to mention cute especial when she crinkles up her nose at me when I… oh no._

Harley let out a sigh and started to adjust her leg, noticing that it had an odd weight around it and had started to fall asleep, but froze when she rubbed against something warm and Wendy let out a soft moan.

Using her free hand to push up the blanket Harley looked down to see what she hoped wasn't happening. Her leg was held firmly between Wendy's upper thighs, and Wendy's skirt had risen up giving an amazing view of her curved leg. Dropping the blanket back down Harley tried to get her breathing under control as a fluttery warmth filled her lower stomach and started to drop lower.

Slowly she began untangling herself ignoring the light moans that slipped from Wendy every time she pressed up against Wendy's underwear. When her leg was free Harley ground her teeth together before shaking Wendy awake.

When she felt the other girl shift she muttered a quick "bathroom" and made her escape. Once the door was shut Harley grabbed the sink trying not to give into the urge to cry.

Why now? Why today? When the person she would have talked to. The person she should have shared this part of herself with. The person she should have told the truth to before it was to late. When that person was so obviously not there.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's taken so long between each chapter. I probably should have planned this out more before starting, but I was really excited.**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me and the support. I have much more planned and worked out so I'm hoping to get more written up and faster.**

 **-P.P.V**


	11. Loss, Anger, and an Overdue Conversation

Loss, Anger and, a long overdue conversation

What had she done wrong? Wendy started into the strawberry milkshake in front of her. Maybe the swirled pink drink would tell her. Or maybe she was just so lonely and stressed she was looking for comfort in inanimate objects.

Harley hadn't talked to her in days. Not after she had asked Wendy to leave on mothers day. Assuming Harley just needed time to herself Wendy had left believing that they would talk the next day. But that didn't happen. Harley didn't show up at the guild and Laxus didn't know where she went after their morning training. The day after Wendy learned that Harley had asked Makarov if there was anything she could do to help around the guild, and she was tasked with straightening up his office. Excitedly Wendy had raced up the stairs where she found Harley sitting among stacks of papers. Her bubble of happiness burst when Harley explained that she didn't need help, and the words were said in such a cold manner Wendy had quickly went back down stairs not knowing what to do. Now Harley wasn't just not talking to her it was as if the blonde couldn't even look in Wendy's direction.

Stifling her tears Wendy looked up from her drink. She was alone at her table, but the guild was far from empty. People sat at the tables relaxing in little groups. Levy leaned against Gajeel with a book prompt on her round belly reading a story to their little girl who sat in her father's lap. Erza was near them eating cake while Jallal rocked his son against his shoulder. Then she noticed Romeo walking toward the job bored.

He had been taking back to back jobs since they broke up. Never hanging around long and every time their eyes met he would only give her the smallest of nods. Looking back Wendy knew she had hurt him more than she thought she would. She hadn't realized how long he had had feelings for her, and how thoroughly she had crushed him by giving him what he wanted only to suddenly rip it away. Wendy also now realized that Romeo had been a distraction to fears that she had shoved away.

Looking around again Wendy wondered when she had been left behind and how she hadn't noticed. The people she was closest to had grown up. They had found their partners and started their own lives separate from the guild. And at some point they had all stopped hanging out as much. Even Sherrie had gone off to college in Boscoe.

And on top of all that the thing she should be thinking about and trying to find a solution for was the people at the hospital, who where getting sicker. There were also new people coming in every day with new symptoms. Pushing herself up Wendy left her milkshake no longer craving it's sweetness. Walking quickly she was able to get half way home before the tears started to fall. Keeping her head down she headed to her apartment reassured in the fact that Carla was on another date with Happy and would not be there. Throwing herself on her bed Wendy sobbed into her pillow silently reassuring herself that sometimes it's okay to cry and that tomorrow would be better. If only she could believe that.

* * *

Laxus could feel the swish of air that blew past his face as he dodged Harley's jab. She was getting faster. Laxus couldn't help but smirk at the improvement, but it quickly fell when he noticed the opening she hadn't moved back to cover. Taking the opportunity he moved to the right before throwing a left hook into her ribs. A grunt slipped through Harley's clenched teeth, but he knew he hadn't hurt her. They were pulling their hits leaving nothing more than bruises. As they continued the rotating dance of dodging and punching at each other Laxus decided to try talking about some of the things he had been noticing.

"So, what's up with Wendy?" He asked as Harley blocked a punch aimed for her chin.

"I don't know."

"She seemed pretty upset leaving the guild yesterday."

At that point Harley threw a punch faster than he had seen her move. It caught him in the side with a sharp smack. She hadn't pulled it and he had to crush his desire not to retaliate with his own punch. Shaking his head Laxus pushed forward. More focused on how dark and angry Harley's eyes had become.

"You've been hiding in gramps' office." He accused as he kicked her thigh, still holding back. Harley's ears began to turn red as she swiped away sweat from her eyes with one hand before rushing forward.

"I'm not hiding." She snarled out the words in time with three quick punches.

"Bullshit." Laxus hit her again in the opening she left.

"Why aren't you fighting back!" Harley screamed and Laxus realized he might have pushed too far as she went all out.

There was no thought no control just raw unbridled teenage rage powering every hit and kick that Laxus had to block and dodge. He could've stopped it, just one punch and she would be done. But she was quickly burning out as tears began to run down her face. A good sign he thought. Once she calmed down they could talk; have a real conversation.

Just as Harley began to slow Laxus saw the green sparks beginning to arc along her arms. Then the now familiar smell drifted up and Laxus reacted the only way he knew how. A punch to the face.

Harley was thrown backward and crumpled onto the mat. Laxus shook his hand as he rushed forward wondering why it hurt more than normal. Looking down at his daughter he saw the red blotch across her forehead. He felt a little pride knowing that she had dropped her chin and it explained his hand. Her watery red eyes met his and he thought his own heart would break.

"It's my fault." She shuddered out.

Laxus crouched next to her wondering what had happened between her and Wendy.

"She's dead." Oh, so not Wendy. "I can't talk to her and it's all my fault." Harley sobbed.

Crouching down Laxus ran his fingers through her hair that was now almost as long as his. "No it's not. It was.."

"Yes it is!" Harley smacked his hand away and scrambled onto her knees in front of him. "I smelled the gas right… right before. And… and if… if I had woken up earlier."

Reaching out Laxus started to wrap his arms around the shaking girl. At first it seemed like she would except it, even want the comfort. But then she jerked back and both of them froze Laxus with his arms out and Harley looking upset and confused. Amazingly Harley's face became even redder, but now she looked angry. Before Laxus could process what was happening Harley shoved him back causing Laxus to lose his balance and fall back on the mat. He heard her run out of the warehouse, but couldn't force himself to get up and chase after her.

"Sweet Mavis," He muttered as a curse. "I really suck at this."

The sound of the door opening and closing had Laxus quickly snapping his head to the side in hope, but it was Freed. With a sigh Laxus slumped back down.

"Laxus, are you alright?" Freed asked while rushing over to him.

"No," Laxus growled out making Freed suddenly stop. "I'm bad at this."

Caught off guard Freed quickly sat on the mat before asking, "What are you bad at?"

"Being a father. Having an actually conversation that matters." Laxus said. "Hell. I don't think I've ever had a deep conversation that actually finished. I get mad and end up storming out or they do. Of course that's with Gramps; it's always with gramps."

"You've been a dad for maybe 2 months, that's not long enough to be bad at it." Freed said softly.

"Doesn't matter. I have a daughter who is as emotionally fucked as I was at her age and I have no idea what to say or do. I can't even talk to you how am I supposed to talk to her?"

"Talk to me?" Freed asked "What do we need to talk about?"

"Fuck." He let the silence stretch before finally caving, "About… your feelings for me?"

Freed burst out laughing and didn't see Laxus' glare until he wiped his eyes . "I'm sorry. It's just, you caught me off guard."

Freed leaned back on his hands looking completely relaxed and still snickering, which caused Laxus to darken his glare. The green haired man seemed unfazed and Laxus suddenly realized that Freed had felt as tense as he had, but instead of being nervous Freed wanted this conversation. And when he finished laughing was eager to start.

"Laxus I will always care for you, but I'm no longer in love with you. I finally excepted a few years ago that it wasn't going to happen."

Laxus couldn't look at the other man, but he couldn't stop now. "I'm sorry I never just told you that I wasn't interested. I just thought if I brought it up things would change with the team. Us being friends." With that admission Laxus felt himself relax and the anxiety seep away.

Turning he saw Freed smiling at him. "You're a moron."

Freed had never called him that and it caused the two to break into uproarious laughter. When they had caught their breaths it was easy to continue talking about things that they had never talked about before. And Freed soon mentioned that he'd been seeing someone.

"Wait you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

Freed covered his face and spoke into his hands, "Ogrnengr"

"What was that?"

"Orga Nanagear." Freed said while continuing to hide.

Laxus could only open and close his mouth like a fish. What could his say? When Freed moved his hands slightly Laxus cleared his throat. "How long… how… I don't know what I'm supposed to ask."

Freed finally dropped his hands to smile at Laxus' discomfort. "A few months. I got to know him from visiting Rufus at Sabertooth. Just ask what you feel comfortable asking.

"Can I get back to you on that?" Laxus asked while pushing himself to his feet, he had reached his limit for the conversation.

"Of course." Freed reached out his hand and Laxus pulled him up.

They walked out of the warehouse before Freed spoke again. "Are you heading to the guild to wait for Harley?"

"Yeah, she's upset about her mom and something's going on with her and Wendy."

"Wendy has seemed down. It's something we should keep an eye on."

In agreement and more at ease than they had been around each other in a long time the two men headed toward the guild hall.

* * *

Harley ran through town. Ran so hard she had to eventually stop and throw up in an alley. Then she just wandered through the streets, trying to organize her thoughts. Trying to ignore the people staring at her.

That got harder when she realized she was wearing a t-shirt. In the heat She couldn't get away with wearing long sleeves any more. Crossing her arms Harley tried to cover up the swirling distorted pink skin. She remembered telling Wendy she wouldn't mind the scars; what a lie.

Sitting on a bench on a street lined with stores she told herself people where looking because she probably had a giant bruise on her forehead. She was also shaking and suddenly too tired to try and find somewhere else to sit. Leaning her head back and bringing her hand to her mouth Harley closed her eyes as she began chewing. What was wrong with her? Laxus hadn't done anything.

No, he did do something. He had asked about Wendy. And Harley missed Wendy. Even though she didn't want to she couldn't help but miss the happy bluenette. But she also couldn't hangout with her either. Groaning Harley wondered if it was as complicated as she was making it.

She had never liked, no had a crush, on a real person. Sure she thought girls she had gone to school with were pretty, but their personalities usually ruined that. How do you hangout with someone you like, and not be sad that it won't be more. Harley thought of Drake and Nick trying to get dates. It made since to hangout with the girls they liked. They knew they had at least a chance. With Wendy. Well Wendy had been dating Romeo, and that gave Harley all the information she needed on her more about it she really did want to ask Drake and Nick for advise. But Harley didn't even know how to start that conversation.

They had messaged her on mother's day, and she realized she should have talked to them sooner. It was hard to stay mad at them, and she didn't want to try. So after forgiving them they had gone back to texting each other at least once a day.

Maybe she should ask them. But that would mean telling them who she liked. Harley had been meaning to do it, with the three of them going to college together and living together, but her mom had to be the first to know. Now it didn't feel right.

Deep in thought Harley didn't notice someone near her until a shadow fell over her eyes. Raising her head and dropping her hand she saw a tall man standing next to her near the open bench seat. He had black spiky hair and a large beard with an odd mustache. Even though the day was warming up he wore heavy blue jeans and a long sleeved dress shirt. He gestured to the open seat. "Is this spot taken?"

Harley shrugged but not wanting to seem rude said, "No, it's free."

"Thank you."

They sat for a minute in silence looking out at the busy shopping area. He broke the silence with a soft sigh. "You know it's hard for me to come back here, but seeing this town is always nice."

"Why is it hard to come here?" Harley asked, wanting something to focus on that wasn't her life.

"Reminds me of my family. Well my blood family anyway." He looked over with a sad smile that didn't reach his eyes. "My father and I don't get along, and my son hates me."

"Why does your son hate you?" Harley was now interested.

"I had to leave on business when he was little. Since his mother passed away I had no one to look after him. When my father volunteered I couldn't have been happier, I could get our life back on track with the opportunity I had taken." Looking down he sighed. "When I returned several years later my father had completely turned my son against me. He refused to be near me. Refused to let me help him."

Harley felt sorry for the man and a rush of anger for what his father had done. She could see it in her mind's eye. Could envision her mother in the exact same situation. Single parent trying to do the best she could for her child. Just like this man had tried.

"I'm sorry that happened." Harley said softly.

"Oh it's alright." He pushed himself back to sitting straight and gave her an almost smirking smile. "I've formed a family of my own. I take in people who need a place to go when they don't feel like they belong."

He seemed to be giving her a pointed look and Harley didn't understand why until his eyes flicked to the now formed bruise on her forehead. She brushed it with her fingers and winced trying to figure out how to explain.

"This.. this was just an accident." She said.

"Oh, of course I'm sorry." Apologizing he reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. "Here, if you ever need anything please feel free to call."

Harley took the card handed to her. It had a swirling guild symbol and a phone number on it. Understanding that he was just trying to help she placed it in her own pocket and gave the man a small smile. Extending her hand she said, "Thanks I will. My name's Harley."

He took her hand with a wide almost unsettling smile. "Call me Ivan. A pleasure to meet you... Harley." With that he stood, gave her a small nod, and left.

As she watched him walk away Harley couldn't shake the sudden feeling that she had seen him before.


	12. Late May- Reunions and Pain

Late May- Reunions and Pain

Wendy shouldered her way out of the library doors. Not the guild library, the large City one; the guild had failed having what she needed. Grunting under the weight of the large stack of books Wendy let out a heavy sigh.

"Cheer up, we'll find a cure." Charla said around her own stack. She had transformed in to her human form as her paws couldn't hold as much.

"You don't know that." Wendy muttered. Her mood had become darker and fowler as Harley continued ignoring her. As she found no answers for the people waiting in the hospital, or the ones that would most likely still come in.

An awkward silence fell between them. It was something that was new and unwanted, and had been growing more and more frequent. They both hated it, but neither knew how to deal with or fix it.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Charla asked as she wobbled on her feet. " I know it's more then the hospital. Is it because of me and Happy?"

Wendy spun toward her friend dropping her books and knocking the ones out of Charlas hands as she crushed the other girl in a hug. A small voice in her head was glad that Levy wasn't around. But books really didn't seem to matter right then.

"Of course it's not because of you and Happy. I'm so happy you're with Happy!" A weight suddenly lifted as both girls broke into a fit of giggles.

Taking a deep breath Wendy rested her head on Charlas shoulder as the smaller girl rubbed circles across her back. "Along with the hospital… Harley's ignoring me."

"She's what!?" Charla snarled as she pushed Wendy back to look her in the eye.

Looking at the ground Wendy bit her lip. Fortunately before she could explain what was happening and why it hurt her so much a soft baritone voice drifted over them.

"Do you ladies need help with those?" Spinning around Wendy saw two boys.

One was tall, all long limps with short brown hair. Dark blue eyes behind black framed glasses and a bright smile that would set anyone at ease.

The other was shorter; probably an inch shorter than Erza. His hair was dark brown with waves that reached his shoulders and he had a trimmed beard a shade darker. His eyes were bright blue and Wendy could have thought they were brothers if their similarities went past the coloring. They both had on backpacks and the shorter one carried a box with a bow on it.

Latching on to the distraction Wendy smiled. "That would be really helpful."

Charla frowned and gave Wendy a look that clearly said their conversation wasn't over when the boys bent down to help them pick up the books. Before they stood back up Wendy noticed that both had skateboards strapped to their backpacks. As they started walking down the street the taller boy turned to Wendy.

"So where are we headed?" He asked.

" The Fairy Tail guild hall."

"Great! That's where we're headed." He flashed another big smile, but it wasn't a flirtatious one. He just liked smiling. "Oh, I'm Nick and this is Mike."

After introducing themselves Wendy asked. "Why are you heading to the guild?"

"Visiting a friend."

Wendy didn't press figuring if he didn't want to share they were probably there for a job.

* * *

Laxus sat at the bar with his grandfather wondering for the millionth time if taking a teenager into his life had been a good idea. Seeming to read his thoughts gramps leaned over and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll pass." Makarov said before a smile broke through his beard. "Unless she's like you. Then she could be pissy for years!"

Laxus rolled his eyes but didn't duck away as his grandfather laughed and slapped his back. He couldn't find the energy to get mad or even irritated. The old man felt like some sort of parental revenge had been fulfilled. And Laxus felt the guilt he had carried over the years sharpen.

It was karma. He knew it because every time he looked at Harley it was like staring through a window in time, and seeing a female version of his angry sullen younger self.

The past week had been an anxiety hell, something Laxus wasn't used to having. Walking on eggshells would be a good way to describe it. He never knew what would cause the girl to snap at him. Besides that Harley didn't speak to him, or anyone else. She even started going to the gym without him, and had informed Cobra she could practice what he had taught her one her own.

Laxus finished his mug of beer and motioned for another. As he waited and watched Cana wobble on a table he considered joining her; drowning his frustrations in alcohol. And maybe a distraction between the brunettes legs wouldn't hurt. It had been awhile and Cana was always game for a night of no attachment fun.

"Laxus," Gramps concerned voice pulling him back from impure thoughts. "She'll be fine. If she was really that bad off she wouldn't be up in my office working."

The old man had a point. Harley had taken over almost all the guild paperwork. It was intimidating how quickly she could balance a budget, learn guild law, and completely organize Gramps office. Neither of the men really knew what to do with themselves. Laxus didn't want to leave until Harley decided to not be angry with him, but the paperwork that usually piled up on his desk was nowhere to be found.

Every other day Harley would come down to the bar where Laxus had been spending time with his grandfather. She would hand them both a stack of paper, and head back up stairs without a word. Each stack was forms that needed to be signed or just looked over. She had even taken to highlighting the most important parts and where their initials and signatures needed to be. There were also filled out checks ready for them. At the end of the day she would grab the paperwork and mail it.

Mira handed his drink over as the guild doors swung open. Out of habit Laxus looked over and saw Wendy and a human Charla walk in along with two boys, all of them were carrying books and the shorter boy was carrying a box. He scowled as he examined the boys. They where each good looking and it was easy to feel overprotective when it came to Wendy. They placed down the books on an empty table, said something to the girls, and headed toward the bar.

His deepening scowl didn't seem to deter them as the taller one made a b-line for Laxus' stool and held out his hand. Caught off guard Laxus only glared at the hand before the boy shrugged while dropping his arm and smiled.

"You know I've always wondered where she got her looks." The boy said.

"What?"

"Harley. I mean she never looked like her mom or any one else on that side."

"What?"

Everyone in the vicinity was staring wide eyed at the odd exchange wondering what was happening until the other boy stepped forward. "Ignore him. He had an energy drink on the train. I'm Mike this is Nick, we're friends of Harley's."

"Oh ok, she's mentioned you." Laxus let out a breath catching up with what was happening.

"Mentioned? Just mentioned?" Nick gasped and looked over at Mike. "After a decade of friendship. We are are only a mention. A footnote?"

Mike patted Nick's shoulder, "It's ok, just think of all the shit we get to give her for that."

They both turned back to Laxus with smirks and Drake asked, "so where is she?"

"She's upstairs." Makarov cut in with a big smile while pointing to the back hallway. "Just head up the back I'll drop the wards considering most non members aren't allowed on the second floor, and pop them back up once you're down here again."

After the boys received these directions they rushed to the back hall. Laxus looked over at his grandfather with an arched brow.

"You're just letting them up there?"

"It'll be fine, and this will do that girl some good."

* * *

The filing cabinets where all pulled open and stacks of paper littered the floor. To anyone peeking in the room it would look like chaos. Anyone but the two boys who stood outside the office door watching Harley sitting on the floor cross legged in gym shorts and long sleeved shirt reading a file with a large book propped on her knee. They glanced at each other and rolled their eyes fondly remembering every school project they had ever worked on together. Smirking Nick started maneuvering around the stacks.

Harley didn't even glance up, too absorbed in her work. Not until someone jumped on her, causing her face to almost bash into her knee. Someone who had long gangly limbs and who didn't know the meaning of personal space.

"You're crushing me." Harley wheezed.

"Hey loser." Was his happy reply as he rolled off her back and onto the floor. Free of the weight Harley quickly placed her work on a stack knowing she wouldn't be finishing any time soon.

Mike stepped forward and squeezed Harleys shoulder when she turned to him. "I like your hair."

Reaching up Nick began petting her head as Harley tried in vain to slap away their hands when Mike joined him.

"Stahp!"

"But we have weeks of messing with you to catch up on." Nick said as he continued to poke at her.

Before Harley could retaliate Mike shoved the box he had been carrying into her lap, effectively distracting them. "Open this before you two get ridiculous."

"We don't get ridiculous." Harley muttered as she began ripping open the box. Once the wrapping was gone she froze. It took a moment for her to breath and then her hands started moving. Sliding over the rough top of the deck and spinning the new perfect wheels. "You got me a board."

Harley didn't hear what they said in response. She was too absorbed in testing the movements of the tracks. Tracing the fun bright blue and orange design that decorated the bottom.

Before a skateboard had been freedom. The wind in her hair, the fun, and the challenge of landing tricks. To not care about anything. But guilt wriggled into her as she held the beautiful gift.

"You shouldn't have bought me this." She said "You're supposed to be saving money."

Mike rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "You know you're just supposed to say thank you and be happy, right?"

"But I have money now. I could have gotten one myself."

"But you never would of." Nick said while pushing himself to his feet. "Even if you have extra you never spend it on fun stuff. You're like a squirrel. And that was important before, but you **deserve** some fun. Now say thank you."

"Thank you!" Harley laughed while jumping to her feet and almost knocking over her own stacks of papers and books. "Did you guys see the fountain area a few blocks over?"

"Hell yes!" Nick yelled while following Mike who was already heading out the door. "Last one down stairs likes licking toilet seats!"

Harley grabbed some papers that needed signing before rushing after them.

Laxus couldn't help but smile as the two boys came sprinting from the backhall with Harley close behind yelling about an unfair head start. The three of them came running up to him, and he felt the cloud that had been following him lift away as he saw the smile on Harley's face. He didn't know her lips could stretch that wide.

"Here," Harley placed several papers on the bar, "sign these. We're going to go skate."

Before Laxus could speak the tall boy… Nick grabbed Harley's shoulders violently shaking her chanting , "Test the board, test the board, test the board!"

She let out a strange whine while slapping his hands away. "Fine."

Taking a few long strides she dropped the board before hopping on. She made it look easy swinging her right leg forward before pushing against the ground to keep momentum, turning to make a large figure eight around the guild. Laxus watched knowing that even with his better than average balance he would have fallen on the first push if he tried.

He didn't notice the two boys had removed their own boards from there backpacks until Harley began heading for the guild doors and called over her shoulder. "Come on move yer asses!"

The boys shot off and Laxus almost yelled out as Harley neared the couple steps that had to be taken to get to the door. In his head he saw her slamming into them flipping forward and getting large bloody scraps; maybe even breaking a bone.

But it didn't happen as she neared Harley moved her feet, changed her center of gravity, and hopped the board into the air then landing easily before shooting out the door. Her friends following close behind.

"Did you know Harley could skateboard?" Mira leaned across the bar.

"No, I didn't." Laxus took a sip of his beer the cloud once again forming as he remembered how little he knew about his daughter.

A soft thud caught his attention and he looked over in time to see Wendy with several books march to the entrance of the library. He decided to pretend that he hadn't seen a tear roll down her cheek.

* * *

A couple hours later Laxus was now joined at the bar by his team; discussing job options. There were several that they could choose from, and it was now a debate between a monster hunt or a research and find something. Freed and Ever were leaning toward research while he and Bix wanted monster hunt.

As the discussion became more heated Nick came running through the guild doors with three skateboards. As before he made a B-line to Laxus.

"Hey!" he skidded to a halt and dropped the boards at his feet.

"What's wrong." Laxus stood ready for a fight.

Nick waved his hands in front of his face seeming to catch his breath. "I'm here to give you a heads up. Harley is coming and she's bleeding a lot, but you don't need to worry."

"Explain. Now." Laxus took a step forward staring down at the now pale and clearly intimidated boy.

"She.. she got credit carded. I'm just giving you a heads up because Harley won't want you like swarming her or freaking out."

Laxus took a deep breath and focused on controlling the urge to strangle the boy. "You're going to tell me what the fuck getting credit carded is, and how bad it is."

"Okay, umm." Drake's cheeks turned red and he refused to meet Laxus' gaze. "So ya know how you put your credit card threw the slot to pay for things." At this point he raised his hands the left one holding a downward peace sign and the right on it's side as if he was about to offer Laxus another hand shake. "Well imagine that the skateboard is the credit card and the slot is between your legs." He snapped his right hand up between the fingers of his left.

Laxus winced.

"Oh, shit!" Bixlow shouted next to him while grabbing the front of his pants.

Suddenly the smell of blood hit his nose. He snapped his head up looking toward the door and felt his stomach drop to his feet. The guild went quite as everyone had turned at Bixslow's shout then looked to see what he was shouting about.

Harley stood in the door slightly bow legged. The inside of her shorts were soaked in blood, which also ran down her legs seeping into her shoes. With her eyes focused on the ground she started to hobble toward the staircase dripping blood on the floor with each shaky step. Nick followed several feet behind.

Laxus rushed over but was stopped as Harley held up her hand and snarled, "Don't touch me."

Nick caught his eye and motioned for Laxus to move back while shaking his head. Taking the wordless advise Laxus stepped back. He watched helplessly as Harley continued her jerky walk, until she reached the foot of the stairs.

"Do you need me to…" Laxus started but once again Harley held up her hand. She took a deep breath letting it out slowly before running up the stairs.

"FUCKCOCKMOTHERASSBITCHFUCKFUCKFUCK!" She yelled a word at each step gasping for breath when she reached the top.

Nick who had walked over snorted.

Harley leaned over the banister looking like she was close to committing homicide. "NICK IF YOU SAY ONE WORD ABOUT PERIODS OR PMS I WILL RIP OFF YOUR TESTICLES! I'M GOING TO THE INFIRMARY! GO GET ME SOME PANTS!" Not waiting for a reply she headed toward her destination. As soon as she disappeared from view the guild began buzzing with conversation all revolving around what they had witnessed.

Laxus felt lost. What was he supposed to do? Should he go up there? That's what a parent should do, right? But this wasn't like a scraped knee this was an injury to her...

Nick caught Laxus' attention with a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, she's as stubborn as they get but usually if she really needed help she would ask."

"We'll go get her clothes but it might be wise to send someone up who isn't a guy." Drake cut in. As he finished speaking a streak of blue sped past them and shot up the stairs.

Freed walked quickly up to them. "I informed Wendy that Harley needed medical attention."

Wendy threw open the infirmary door ready for anything. At least that's what she thought until she saw Harley standing naked from the waist down. For a strange moment she felt a weight in her fangs and the urge to bite the pale flesh in front of her. But then she saw and smelled the blood and the strange sensation went away as another more trained instinct took over. Quickly she shut the door and marched over to the girl who was now swearing and trying to pull her pants back up.

"Why are you here?" Harley asked.

"I'm the guild healer, why wouldn't I be here?"

"I don't need a healer I'm…"

"No you're not fine. From the amount of blood you either need to get healed or go to the hospital and get stitches. I don't want to argue. Pick one."

Harley only had the image of sweet caring Wendy in her head. A girl who was a little shy and cute. But now Wendy glared at her leaving no room for discussion, completely controlling the room. Sexy. Harley tampered down her blush by thinking of her last hospital stay, the smells, the bland council worker, and the choice suddenly became easy. "No hospitals."

"Fine, then take your pants all the way off, and get on the bed."

While Harley did as she was told Wendy set to work. She moved a screen to a position where the area they were in would be blocked from the door. Grabbed washed clothes and filled a basin with warm water. Then her feelings poked through to interrupt her focus.

She would be touching Harley in a very intimate spot. Her heart rate sped up a bit. _No, stop that!_ She chastised herself. _You are a medical professional._ Taking a breath she straightened her back and moved to were Harley sat pantless on the bed. Her face was scrunched and her ears were a bright red.

"Harley I need you to lie back and prop your feet up." When Harley didn't move she continued. "I know you're probably in a lot of pain, but the faster I can do this the faster it will be over."

Slowly Harley did as she asked opening herself up and allowing Wendy to start cleaning the area and examine the damage. Trying to stay focused and not let her thoughts stray Wendy considered that if Harley had chosen the hospital there would probably be at least ten stitches, and a couple weeks recovery.

Gently Wendy pressed her glowing blue fingers against Harley. As she releases her magic to do its work a soft whimper breaks the silence. Wendy could swear the noise shut off her brain, and deep inside her something growled in pleasure. Shaking her head Wendy forces down what she vaguely realizes is her inner dragon.

Once done Wendy quickly turns away, "You can redress now."

"The guys are supposed to bring me different clothes."

"Then cover yourself with a blanket."

She listens as Harley moves around realizing that now is the perfect time to talk to Harley. To demand a reason for the cold shoulder. When Harley stops moving Wendy turns with her arms crossed.

"What did I do wrong?" Wendy asks while trying to maintain that control she could bring out in emergencies. But it was starting to slip and she can feel her hands start to shake.

Harley couldn't force herself to look up. She couldn't face Wendy. How could she? Wendy had just touched her crotch. And even through the pain it had felt good. It was definitely from the magic she knew that from the last time. But it also wasn't just the magic. She wanted Wendy's hand to stay there wanted to roll her hips against that slim palm. Feel those powerful fingers press against her. She couldn't shake the image from her mind. Evan as Wendy stood there wanting to know why Harley was ignoring her. No, wait that's not what she asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Harley couldn't let Wendy feel that way. "I've just… I've been dealing with somethings." Harley knew that was a terrible reason so decided to add a bit more, anything to keep from having to admit the truth. "I got into a fight with Laxus."

Wendy blinked several times as if processing how stupid that sounded. Finally she let out a big sigh and shakes her head."You could have told me that, but since you didn't and decided to be a jerk instead you will go with me to the spring festival this weekend to make up for it."

* * *

 **I'm Back! sorry for the wait. I've gone back and edited several chapters (you will probably noticed that the friends names have changed) some of the edits also include a bit more details.**

 **I've finished a few more chapter besides this one and I will update again soon.**

 **xoxoxoxox**

 **P.P.V**


	13. The Festival

**I know at one point I said that I would be focusing less on romance, but it's too much fun not to write soooo tada!**

* * *

First weekend in June

The Festival

Nothing fit. Her jeans wouldn't pull up over her thighs, her tops pulled tight in unexpected places. When had her boobs gone up a size!? Harley let out a closed mouth shriek as she threw clothes around her room.

Unless she went shopping her only options where her gym shorts and Laxus' t-shirts that she had been grabbing from the laundry room. And those weren't really an option; she wanted to look good.

"Fuck!" Harley grabbed a pair of jeans and threw them. It shouldn't matter. It really shouldn't. "Just wear what you always wear. It's not like anything will happen any way."

No matter how many times she said it weather out loud or in her head she couldn't let the desire go that she did want something to happen. With a loud groan she threw herself onto her bed. She needed to go shopping. Evergreens words rang in her head about cute underwear. Her face felt like it was on fire as Harley shoved it into a pillow.

After a few minutes of accepting that she was losing her mind Harley got up and grabbed her skateboard. "Nothing's going to happen. Nothing's going to happen. Just remember nothing's going to happen."

* * *

Every dress she owned had been piled on her bed, and Wendy still couldn't decide what to wear. And she had to meet Harley at the park soon. Once more she started digging through the pile.

"I don't know why you're making such a fuss." Charla said from the corner where she had taken refuge from the flying fabrics. "It's just Harley. And after the way she ignored you…"

"I told you. She's going through a rough time, and sometimes people need space." Wendy pulled a dark green dress from the pile and looked it over. It slowly dawned on her that most of her dresses where green. It looked good on her, but now Wendy wondered if she should branch out more.

"You never made this much fuss when going out with Romeo."

Wendy felt her brain short circuit as her face heated. Slowly she turned to her best friend who had a sly smile. "It's… It's not like that."

As Charla studied the girl her smile slipped away and was replaced with a more studios expression as if she just noticed something for the first time. Wendy had never felt so naked, and not in the physical way. Had Charla figured out that her feelings for Harley were more than the typical friend kind? Would she judge her? It wasn't something they had ever talked out. What were Charla's view on homosexuality?

Not noticing the panic that was gripping Wendy's heart Charla flew to the pile of clothes and pulled out a light green dress with dark purple accents. "Well whatever it's like, you should wear this one."

Wendy felt her worries lessen and instead of taking the dress pulled the little white exceed into a hug. Before she could bring up the courage to ask what Charla thought a knock on the door caused them to jump apart.

As Carla went to check who was there Wendy quickly pulled on the dress and grabbed some boots that Lucy had given her when she started dating Romeo. Wendy had never worn them before, but they were black and laced up to her knee. And Lucy had told her that they would make her more confident. At the time Wendy hadn't thought it was something she needed.

"Harley's here!" Carla called from the front room.

When she looked in the mirror Wendy had to do a double. With her makeup, dress, and heeled boots she looked… sexy. Shaking her head Wendy left her room, and decided she was probably just seeing things. Wendy Marvel wasn't sexy.

But Harley was. That was her first thought as Wendy walked into the front room of her apartment and saw the tall blonde. Skinny jeans hugged long legs over her orange shoes, and a dark blue v-neck T fit her perfectly. Crap… maybe going to the festival was a bad idea.

Harley didn't notice Wendy's hesitation cause her own brain had stopped working. Was it the makeup? Why was Wendy wearing makeup? She didn't need it, Wendy was always beautiful. But for some reason those deep chocolate eyes had been defined and now Harley's breath caught in her throat.

"Hey," Harley's voice oddly cracked and the blonde felt her ears heat up. Fortunately it seemed to break the tension that had hung over the two girls. The blonde cleared her throat before continuing "I know we were supposed to meet at the park, but I left the house early and didn't feel like waiting around."

"Well if you two are heading out I'll go meet Happy." Carla said wanting to get away from the obvious tension that was oozing out of the teenagers.

Wendy choose to ignore the exceeds stare and waved goodbye to her friend as she left the apartment with Harley.

* * *

As they approached South Gate park the smell of fried foods hit Wendy's nose, and her stomach let out a responding growl. Wendy hoped it had been ignored but unfortunately it was loud enough for Harley to hear.

"We can get some food once we get in." Harley commented with a grin which fell away as they reached the entrance. "Whoa"

Harley had stopped walking and seemed to be entranced by the festival. Wendy joined her but couldn't understand what the big deal was. Just like every year the area was filled with people flocking to the different vendors and games. No, not filled, there were noticeably less people than what Wendy was used to. Lights curled around the trees and over the stands. It would be beautiful when the sun set in a couple hours.

On one side a little way from the food vendors a stage had been erected for performances. Wendy mentally noted that Gajeel wouldn't be gracing the stage this year. She felt a bit guilty considering that as a plus.

After a few minutes Wendy noticed that they were blocking the path and gave Harley a soft nudge. "Where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know." Harley said while the tips of her ears started to turn pink and she looked off to the side, "I've never been to something like this."

"Really! Then let's grab some food and we can look around and decide what to do from there." The words flew out of Wendy's mouth much faster than normal, and without thinking she reached for Harley's hand. She only realized what she was doing when her hand circled around the blonde's.

Her heart beat sky rocketed and in a single second she had more thoughts than when she went into battle. _Oh Mavis what am I doing! Harley doesn't like being touched! Well she let me that one time on Mother's day, and that was really nice the way our breaths mixed and NO don't get sidetracked. If you pull back now it will look weird. Just go for it. Focus on finding food you're really hungry and you don't want to lose Harley in the crowd._

With quick resolve Wendy began pulling Harley to where the food stands were, while trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach when Harley gave her hand a slight squeeze.

When they finally reached Wendy's favorite food stall, which was placed on the other side on the park, she quickly released Harley's hand to stand in line. She was so focused on not focusing on Harley that she didn't see the wistful expression cross the other girls face.

The line was short and Wendy reached the counter smiling brightly at the vendor; who couldn't help but blush as he asked what she would like.

"Two yakitori and two ikayaki please." Wendy said while reaching for her purse as the man gave the total.

"I can get mine." Harley stepped forward.

"No, I'll get this. It's easier for him to make change for one person instead of two." Wendy couldn't help but think about how one person usually paid for things on a date.

"Fine, but I'll pay for the next thing."

Wendy let out a small sigh _. That works. It won't seem like date. Which it isn't._

Once they had paid the vendor handed over their food and the girls began walking toward the games.

"So it's chicken on a stick and squid on a stick." Harley commented while she scrutinized the food she was slowly eating.

Wendy had already finished most of her chicken and had to swallow before answering. "Yeah, it makes it easier to carry."

"Seems kinda expensive for something on a stick."

"It's the novelty of it, something you only get at festivals as you walk around."

"Wow, food on a stick. So much novelty." Her sarcasm dripped more than her chicken as Harley took another bite.

Wendy scrunched her nose at the other girl. "You're on a stick."

Harley froze in her tracks with the rest of the chicken almost in her mouth. _Had she heard that right?_ Slowly she turned to Wendy whose face was getting redder by the second.

"You're on a stick?" Harley asked and as Wendy's face darkened more Harley knew she had heard right, and she couldn't hold back the loud boisterous laughter that burst from her mouth. Wendy was a dork, an amazing beautiful dork! Harley had thought she couldn't fall for Wendy any harder, but she had just been proved wrong. "You're on a stick!? Really!? That's the worst best insult I've ever heard!"

"Oh shut up." Wendy replied but there was no heat behind it as she too started laughing. Wendy had jumped not expecting Harley to laugh loudly, and she realized she had never really heard Harley laugh. At least not this freely or with snorts every few breaths. She wanted to hear it all the time.

After they had composed themselves the two wove their way through the crowd and spent time at each game stall. It quickly became apparent that Wendy was better at the games. Especially when they got to the milk bottle pyramid. Wendy was tempted to help, but using her wind to guide the ball would be cheating and Harley's throws were so off it would be obvious.

After a couple tries the blonde's ears had once more turned a bright red and with a small huff she decided to give up. When she turned to Wendy she couldn't help but glare at the large teddy bear that Wendy held in her arms. "As you can see I have no hand- eye coordination."

"Then how do you skateboard?" Wendy asked with a small grin. Frustrated and embarrassed Harley was oddly cute.

"That's foot-eye coordination. A completely different thing of course."

"Of course." Wendy took a step toward the blonde getting just in her personal space.

Spending time with Harley, watching her laugh. Wendy wanted to do this everyday. Her inner dragon rumbled in agreement. And when Harley didn't take a step back Wendy let a little hope slip into her heart. Maybe Harley wanted the same thing. Steeling her nerves Wendy took a breath ready to say how she felt.

"Hey Wendy!" The two girls jumped apart as Romeo walked up to them. When he reached them he held out his hand toward Harley, "I've seen you around the guild but we haven't officially met. I'm Romeo."

Harley took his hand and immediately wanting to jerk away as she saw his eyes sweep over her scares then meet hers and for a moment she could see and feel anger directed at her. Fortunately the hand shake and eye contact didn't last long.

"Romeo, it's been awhile, how are you?" Wendy asked, happy that he had finally decided to talk to her.

"I've been good. I just needed some time to myself and got to make money on jobs while doing it."

"Go on any exciting ones?" From that question the two started discussing his different jobs. It felt good to be able to talk to Romeo like this. It felt like that they had moved past their issues and Wendy continued to smile brightly as she realized she had her friend back.

The chicken and squid rolled unpleasantly in Harley's stomach as she suddenly became a third wheel. And while she watched the conversation take place in front of her she couldn't help but think that Romeo and Wendy looked good together. They had history and from the way Wendy was smiling Harley couldn't figure out why they had ever broken up.

As the two continued to talk about jobs they had been on, and other things Harley knew nothing about, she tried to shake the weight that was trying to drag her into the ground. And failed.

 _Nothing was ever going to happen. You knew that going in. You should just go back to Laxus'. What's the point of hanging out with Wendy if it just ends up hurting this much._

With tears in her eyes Harley walked away aiming to cut through the trees that made up the other side of the park. Angrily she wiped at the few tears that had spilled down her cheeks.

* * *

"Well it was nice talking to you, and I'll see you later."

"You don't want to play games or anything?" Romeo asked with a small smile.

"No, I'm hanging out with Harley and we've played all the games." Wendy replied before she turned to were Harley had been standing. "What do you want…" Wendy's question faded away as she realized Harley was gone.

"Looks like she left. Want to hangout here till she gets back." Romeo's voice was light but Wendy heard a hint of something else. Something that rubbed her the wrong way.

"No, I'm going to find Harley." Wendy said quickly and walked away before Romeo could respond. After walking aways Wendy pushed up onto her toes trying to see over the crowd while she scanned the area.

"Harley!" A lady walking by jumped and glared at her. "Sorry."

Resting back on her feet Wendy decided to use her best method of finding someone. Inhaling deeply her nose was hit with too many smells. Different types of food and so many people. Fortunately she was just able to catch Harley's scent. With everything else in her nose she couldn't pick up on anything that came with the smell that might explain why Harley left. Of course unless it was a strong emotion there wouldn't be anything to smell, and the blonde probably just had to go to the bathroom.

When she reached the tree line Wendy threw down the teddy bear. Harley was not going to the bathroom! Harley was ditching her! A growl slipped through her teeth and wind swirled around her as she took off at a sprint through the trees.

It was easy to catch up to the blonde, with her magic the only one in the guild who was faster than Wendy was Jet. She made sure to skid to a halt right under Harley's nose.

Harley jumped back but before she could say anything Wendy began yelling.

"Why are you ditching me? I thought we were past this!"

"I wasn't ditching you!" Harley shouted back always the one to meet anger with anger. And feeling angry was better than feeling sad anyway.

"Oh really? You just walking off while we're supposed to be hanging out isn't ditching?"

"What! I was supposed to just stand there and watch you chat up your ex?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wendy started to back down.

"I'm sorry if I don't want to watch you forget I exist to flirt with the guy you want to be with." Harley's eyes widened knowing she had said to much. Biting her lip she tried to walk around Wendy and get away from the conversation. But Wendy grabbed her arm.

"I wasn't flirting. I don't want to be with Romeo." Wendy dropped her hand and took a step back while looking away. "I want to be with you."

Harley froze wondering if she had heard Wendy right. Slowly she moved to stand in the direction Wendy was now facing and tried to get Wendy to look at her, which the bluenette refused to do focusing hard on the ground. "What did you say?"

"I said, I want to be with you." Wendy said while feeling like she might explode from embarrassment and uncertainty.

Leaning forward knowing now what she heard was real Harley whispered, "I want to be with you, too."

Wendy jerked her head up at the confession and promptly head-butted Harley in the nose.

"Ow, fuck!" Harley grabbed her face as she stumbled back.

"Oh no I'm so sorry!" Wendy reached out, "Here let me see."

With watering eyes Harley let Wendy grab and study her face. The other girls hands were soft against her cheeks and nose. A soft tingling spread through her skin where Wendy touched her.

"Nothing seems broken and you're not bleeding so…" Wendy cut off as she realized how close they were and she that she hadn't removed her hands from Harley's face. Wendy's eyes dropped to the two somewhat thin lips in front of her knowing what she wanted to do, but she needed a few more seconds to prepare. Even though her inner dragon was almost whining not to wait any longer.

She began to concentrate on Harley's other features. Wendy let her thumb rub against the bump on the left side of Harley's nose. Later she was going to find out how it had been broken. Continuing up her gaze was met by dark grey. She had never taken the time to study these grey eyes, no wait not grey. In the fading light that shone through the trees Wendy could see specks of blue behind the grey. A beautiful cloudy sky.

Wendy broke eye contact as she saw the tip of a pink tongue dart out of Harley's mouth wetting those thin lips. Lips that Wendy needed to kiss. Now. Wendy pushed herself up and gave them what they both wanted.

It started out soft but soon every pent up feeling they had came out. Lips, tongues, and teeth clashed together only stopping when they had to pull back for a breath. But those breaths were quick before they dove back into each other.

Wendy's stomach felt light like she was on a roller coaster, then it would suddenly twist, then be filled with butterflies. She was hot everywhere her and Harley connected. The heat followed Harley's hands as they went from grabbing her waist to sliding over her back. Even though it was the beginning of summer Wendy was cold everywhere Harley wasn't. Her books and Levy had been right. There were fireworks.

So entrapped in their own little world Wendy didn't hear the clicks of a camera a little way off.


	14. How to Deal with Plagues?

**Two weeks later**

 **How to deal with Plagues?**

The Magnolia Plague, as someone had named it as a sick joke which then stuck, was spreading rapidly. At first it had been steady, a few here, a few there, but now it was as if something had given it a hard push. People were entering the hospital in groups, and soon the building would run out of room. If the patients didn't die. Unfortunately the first batch of patients had proved that to be a faulty hope a few days ago. Panic was starting to set in.

Drs rushed about joining the nurses in wrapping the open wounds that spread slowly over the patients bodies refusing to heal. Cold compresses where switched hourly, and IVs needed changing frequently. Pockets if infected puss had to be drained and disposed of properly.

And Wendy, Wendy had never felt or been more useless. Her magic did nothing. It had no effect. Suddenly the fact the she was a seventeen year old girl with no medical degree became an issue. The nurses snapped at her to get out of the way, Drs glared as they passed her. Evan the patients started to turn cold towards her. Wendy knew why, though it was never said directly to her face dragon hearing made eavesdropping a simple thing.

Everyone had figured out that the mages weren't being affected. From that information it was easy to believe that the mages had brought this plague. It may not have been a crazy theory considering how much her and the other guild members traveled. But Wendy wished that she couldn't feel the resentment and anger bearing down on her as she walked through the off white halls.

She couldn't take it anymore.

Wendy put down the bandages she had been preparing with a heavy sigh. It was the only job she was given and the giant pile that was stacked next to her would last for a few days. Pushing herself away from the table Wendy grabbed her bag and headed out of the large building. She tried to not let it get to her that no one said anything about her leaving.

More and more areas of Magnolia were being put under quarantine and her path to the guild had become long and winding. Normally she might worry about the areas she had to cut through, but even the less savory parts of town had been affected. Streets where almost completely bare. The few people in them rushed about their business; never stopping to chat. They didn't even make eye contact with anyone. Their only focus was to get home to their loved ones. The only sound was the scuffing of shoes against the paved streets.

A depressive weight was crushing the whole city, and the guild hadn't escaped the weight. As she walked through the large double doors Wendy noted that even with the room being unusually full it was also unusually quiet. Conversations where conducted in whispers, as if no one wanted to resist the oppressive atmosphere. Glancing over at the job board Wendy saw how empty it was. Word about the plague had started to spread along with the accusations of who caused it. The thought of how this would affect everyone's livelihoods crossed Wendy's mind. Another thing to worry about.

But at this moment Wendy didn't want to worry about that. She wanted to find her girlfriend. Mavis, that felt good even if she hadn't said it out loud yet. Wendy made a b-line for the guild library which had been Harley's afternoon hangout for the past couple weeks. This was perfect for Wendy as they could study, and sometimes do other things that made Wendy blush just thinking about, together in her favorite out of the way section.

Wendy wove her way through the shelves to the practically hidden medical and law section. As she turned the last corner she saw Harley exactly where she thought she would be; sprawled over a large stuffed chair reading a thick textbook.

"Still going over Fiorian law?" Wendy asked causing Harley to jump.

"Would you stop doing that!" Harley turned to sit up straight in the chair while opening her arms.

Taking the invitation Wendy sat sideways in Harley's lap while leaning her back against the arm rest. "But it's so easy."

"That doesn't mean you should" Harley grumbled while setting her book on a side table. "So how was the hospital?"

"Um," Wendy rested her head on Harley's shoulder not knowing where to start, but deciding that she didn't want to. "I don't really want to talk about that. Not right now anyway."

"Okay. Well there's something I want to talk about..." Wendy tensed and Harley quickly began rubbing circles against Wendy's back before continuing. "I know you aren't ready to tell anyone about us…"

"You know that's not because of you or…"

"Wendy, I get it." Harley said before giving the bluenette a quick kiss on the cheek. "I more than understand that you're not ready to tell people. Remember that the only person I've ever told is you."

"Thanks for understanding." Wendy laced their fingers together.

"Anyway, I'm going to visit the guys this weekend and I was wondering if I could tell them. If not about us than at least about myself."

Once more Wendy tensed. Was she okay with Harley telling her friends? She should want to tell everyone about her relationship with Harley, but she couldn't. Wendy had tried to. Had opened her mouth to say the words, but they wouldn't come out as it felt like cold fingers squeezed around her throat. She was scared. And after spending some time thinking about it Wendy had realized she didn't want her friends to look at or treat her differently. She had yet to move past it. But these weren't her friends; they were Harley's. "You can tell them. When are you leaving?"

"Friday morning, back on Sunday." Harley pulled Wendy a little closer. "What do you want to do now?"

A purr rumbled through Wendy that didn't quite belong to her at the closer contact. Her dragon hadn't shut up since Harley came into her life and had been growing louder and more demanding since there first kiss. The urges pushed into her whenever they were close had been somewhat intimidating at first, but she had grown used to the adrenaline and enjoyed the confidence it gave her as she pressed her lips against Harley's neck.

Harley let out a soft sigh but there was still a bit of sarcasm that came through as she spoke, "Oh this is what we're doing."

Wendy's only response was to bite Harley causing the blonde to shut up with a moan. This spurred Wendy on even more and she moved around until she was straddling Harley's lap. Once adjusted, letting the bottom of her dress ride halfway up her butt, she began kissing the other girl.

Since the festival they had been taking things slow. Working on kissing. Learning how Harley liked her lips pulled, or that less tongue is better for both of them. Hands kept above clothing never going near more private areas. Wendy loved every minute, but now she wanted a little more. To feel and only think about Harley.

Taking her hand away from were she had wrapped them around Harley's neck Wendy slid it down the other girls arm. She felt how Harley tensed and almost jerked away when she reached the scars on her forearm. Wendy nipped Harley's lip causing the other girl to gasp before sitting back slightly. While holding Harley's confused half lidded gaze she lifted the arm and began pressing her lips against the ridges and dips in the skin.

The soft sighs that slipped from Harley's mouth had her dragons growling and purrs rumbling loudly in Wendy's ears. Once she reached the tips of those long fingers Wendy let herself take a moment to appreciate Harley's blushing face and softened grey eyes staring at Wendy like she was the only thing in the world. As she leaned forward to bring their lips back together Wendy started to guide Harley's hand to her chest before the blonde stopped her.

"Wait, are you sure?" Harley asked a bit breathlessly.

"Yes. Just stay over the clothes, right?"

"Of course." Harley agreed before pressing there mouths back together effectively swallowing the moan that escaped Wendy's lips as she moved her hand those finally few inches to message Wendy breast.

* * *

Upstairs Laxus sat in his Grandfather's creepily organized office. He couldn't remember a time before now that he was able to see the entire top of the desk.

Makarov watched Laxus look around the room, knowing exactly what his grandson was thinking. "Strange isn't it. Harley could make a living organizing offices if she wants to."

"I don't think that's what she wants." Laxus said.

"Than what?"

"She's mentioned going to college. I don't remember the name but I think she wants to study science and math."

"How is she liking it here?"

Laxus studied his grandfather unsure why the old man had called a meeting with him just to talk about Harley, but he knew that Makarov would get around to whatever he wanted to talk about eventually. "She's happier than I've seen her since she's been here. Spends most of her time with Wendy. Cobra has stopped working with her says she just needs to keep practicing, and that she has gained control."

After he finished what felt like a report the two men fell into silence, until Makarov pulled out two whisky glasses and a half empty bottle.

"Is that necessary?" Laxus asked while his grandfather began pouring.

"Unfortunately I believe it is," Makarov took a drink before continuing. "I fear before to long Fairy Tail may have to disband."

In slight shock, but not as surprised as he would have been several years ago Laxus took a pull of his drink before speaking. "Because of the loss of jobs. Which causes the guild to lose money."

I'm glad you're paying attention, but it's not the guild that I'm worried about. It's the members the need jobs to make a living. There so stubborn that they would stay here even if it meant losing their homes. And that's not the only problem."

"Mages aren't being affected by this plague." Laxus said not sure what other problems there could be.

"No, but most of the population aren't mages and the non magical people who haven't gotten sick could be a problem themselves."

"What do you mean?"

"First comes fear and panic. Then they look for someone to blame. Next comes anger which is turned toward the blamed."

"Us"

"Yes" Makarov's eyes had become dark as if he was seeing a terrible memory.

Laxus finished his drink unable to think of a way to prevent the worst possible outcome that suddenly seemed very likely. "I'm hoping you have a plan."

"I've requested assistance from the magic council. They'll be sending a representative next week."

"They never do anything quick." Laxus growled.

Makarov let out a long sigh and poured them both another glass. "We've never had the best relationship with them. Even more so now that Warrod has passed, but with Wendy and Porlyusica stumped..."

"I see your point.'

After that they finished their drinks in silence.

* * *

 **I've been debating on how much nsfw content I should add between Harley and Wendy. Do you enjoy how I'm portraying there awkward young love? Let me know what you think!**


	15. The Breaking Point is Hit

**The Breaking Point Is Hit**

A moan spilled out of Wendy's throat as the sun cut across her eyes and pulled her from a dream that she didn't want to leave. A dream that focused around a certain tall, blonde, grey eyed girl. A dream that left Wendy warm and her inner dragon angry. So angry. It writhed and clawed against her insides desperate to find relief. Harley had been gone less than a day and Wendy was convinced that she was going to lose her mind by Sunday. Just the thought of how Harley's lips and tongue had felt against her neck while they were in the library had Wendy light headed.

Mavis, how could she miss her so much when it had only been a day, and it wasn't just the kissing that she missed. Her calm presence as she taught Wendy how to cook. A wit that seeped out through sarcasm. Wendy rubbed her eyes trying to focus on the warmth in her heart instead of the warmth in her lower stomach. It didn't work. An internal growl rumbled at her.

"Shut up." She sighed before pushing herself up. A cold shower was needed. And later a conversation with Gajeel was in order.

The ring of her phone cut started half way through her attempted peaceful shower. At first she tried to ignore it but it didn't stop. As soon as the ringing stopped at the end of one call it would almost immediately start up again. As quickly as she could Wendy finished washing hair and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. As she walked into her bed room to grab the still ringing phone the door to her apartment burst open.

"WENDY!"

The shout as the door slammed against the wall almost drowned out Wendy shriek of surprise and the beginning of a spell that was about to fly from her lips. She cut it off as soon as she saw familiar red hair and the determined face of Erza barreling towards her; sword drawn. "Erza! What…"

"We have to get to the guild. Now!" Erza latched her free hand around Wendy's wrist and began to harshly pull her toward the still open door. With the sudden movement Wendy felt her towel begin to slip.

"Erza! Wait!" Wendy had to use a bit of magic and sheer force of will to pull her friend to a stop.

"No, we have to go now!"

"I'm not going to run through town naked!" Wendy jerked her wrist away and started to rush through her room looking for clothes. "Just tell me what's happening?"

"Riots, the non-magic people have finally snapped."

"Shit" Wendy hissed through her teeth before she became a mini hurricane grabbing clothes, shoes, her purse, and was out of the door with Erza at her heels.

The smell of smoke tickled her nose as Wendy ran with Erza to the guild, and she could see a dark grey pillar reaching toward the sky further into the city. Their was also anger the smell of it made the air heavy and thick. It compressed her lungs and had her gritting her teeth. Fortunately Erza began talking giving her a distraction.

"It started near the train station. Laki was coming back from a job. Someone threw a rock at her. Jet was nearby and jumped in, and then the police got involved. It just grew from there and now a giant mass of people are rampaging through the city."

"Are Jet and Laki all right?" Wendy asked as they crossed the protective runes that surrounded the guild.

"They're waiting for you in the infirmary."

Wendy gave a quick nod before bursting through the doors, and dashing up the stairs. As she ran passed Wendy saw cots being set up in the main hall. When she hit the second floor she heard Makarov yelling; demanding help be sent. A slight shiver ran down her spine and she hoped that whoever was on the other end of the communications lacrima hurried up.

In the infirmary Laki and Jet were sitting on a bed with Carla in her human form cleaning a cut over Laki's eye. They were both covered in bruises. It wouldn't be this bad if it had been other mages. They could have fought back with their magic, but it was illegal to use it against non-magic people.

Wendy dashed forward to begin healing every injury in sight before Carla quickly grabbed her wrist. "Focus on the heavier things," Carla said.

Wendy pulled away and began healing the large gash that cut through Laki's eyebrow. "I'm not going to let them be in any pain."

"You know she's right Wendy." Jet said softly, obviously in pain. "Not everyone is going to make it to the guild unscathed. You gotta keep your strength up."

She knew they were right, but she didn't have to like it. Wendy finished up Laki and turned to Jet. "Are you just bruised or is there anything else."

Jet stood up with Laki following him. "No I'm fine, we should go help anyway we can."

"Thank you Wendy." Laki called behind her as they headed out the door.

To occupy herself from the panic that was trying to bubble up she got moving bring out bandages, preparing ice packs, and other medications. Those things didn't take long, but unfortunately Jet and Carla were right. Only a couple minutes after she finished the door swung open and Romeo limped in with Wakaba and his barely conscious father supported between them.

"Put him on the bed." Wendy ordered with hands already glowing.

Instead of immediately healing the wound that cut through his hairline Wendy closed her eyes and focused on the internal damage if a concussion. Once she felt the swelling of his brain go down she had to remind herself to back of. Yes, Macao would still have a small concussion, terrible headache, and a possible scar; BUT none of those things were life threatening. With a nod to herself Wendy opened her eyes and saw that Carla had already cleaned the wound and was already starting to place sutures. After all their time at the hospital and studying under Porlyusica Carla was much better with the needle and thread.

Next was Romeo. His face was pale and covered in sweat. He clutched his thigh and looked up at Wendy. "I think my leg is broken."

"Ok, just breath and let me take a look."

Wendy Ripped away the bottom of his pants and saw that he was right; his leg was broken. The bone hadn't pierced through his skin but there was a bulge on the outside of his calf that caused Romeos lower leg to curve at a disturbing angle. How he had helped support his father to the guild was an incredible feat.

Unfortunately just her healing alone wouldn't be able to straighten the bone. "Romeo I need you to lay back. Wakaba come here."

Wakaba joined them and Wendy told them what needed to be done. Romeo had gone paler but he seemed to be ready or at least he grabbed onto the headboard and given Wendy swift nod. Wakaba grabbed onto Romeo's upper thigh to hold his still.

Wendy took a deep breath and once more focused magic into her hands. This was going to happen fast.

"Okay on the count of 3," Wendy said before taking a pause to glance at Romeo. His eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were bared. Wakaba caught her attention and gave her a pained smile. "1….2…"

She snapped his leg straight on 2 and immediately sent a powerful wave of magic into the legs trying to ignore the scream that filled the room. In only lasted a second leaving complete silence in its wake.

* * *

Had it really been only an hour? Only an hour since she had snapped Romeo's leg back into place? It seems everyone that had come into the guild had visited the infirmary. Most of them just needed bandages and pain pills. There where a few concussions a couple broken bones, none of them as bad as Romeo's, but she felt drained. Not from magic use or physically, it was all mental. The constant worry was getting to her and it was worse now that she had learned that not everyone was back at the guild.

"Wendy are you okay?" Romeo asked.

He had stayed in the infirmary after getting over the shock of his leg healing. It wasn't necessary for him to stay and the only thing he had done to help was by assisting his father back down stairs. It was actually kinda annoying.

"No Romeo. I'm not okay. I'm worried about our friends."

Romeo stepped forward and wrapped her in an unexpected hug. "It'll be fine. Everyone in our guild is tough and they'll be here before you know it."

Yes having Romeo hover was getting annoying, but he gave really good hugs. He had always given good hugs and more importantly he was saying what Wendy needed to hear. For the first time since Erza had burst into her room Wendy felt her shoulders relax. She let her eyes close and concentrated on breathing, on how they would get through this, and how Harley would be back in a couple days.

She was so distracted that didn't notice how Romeo had adjusted his hold and started to bend down toward her. It was only when she felt his breath against the lower part of her face did Wendy snap her eyes open. Romeo was going to kiss her.

In less than a second Romeo was across the room on his butt trying to gulb down air that had been knocked from him by Wendy's hands slamming against his chest. Once he was able to breath he got up and glared at Wendy.

"Why did you hit me?" He asked.

"Why did you try to kiss me?" Wendy didn't like how shrill her voice sounded.

Romeo's expression changed to one of complete confusion. "Because I thought it was the right thing to do?"

"What!?"

"It's just that you seemed so excited and happy at the festival, and just now you were enjoying that hug. So I guess I went for it because I still like you."

"No Romeo." Wendy took a slow breath. "You are my friend, and that's all I want us to be."

"Oh," His face crumpled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe I got my hopes up that you had changed your mind about me; us."

"I'm sorry, Romeo."

Before either of them could say anything else Carla burst into the room. "Wendy you forgot your phone at home and we need to go now!"

"Now what!"

"Gajeel just called, Levy's gone into labor."

Wendy felt her blood drain from her face as she looked out of the window across the city that was in complete chaos, more smoke was filling the air, and on the other side of all that in a nice farm house was a very small woman who would be giving birth to twins.

"Oh, shit."


End file.
